Run While We Can
by KekahJ
Summary: "Let's make a life of our own desire. Let's make a break for it, baby. Let's run while we can." Brothers Edward & Jasper think they have life figured out. They play by their own rules, until Bella Swan enters and turns their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1: Pay For What You Get

**A/N: Hello! So, this is my new story. Thanks for checking it out. I hope you like it. Just so you know, the story title and all of the chapter titles come from Dave Matthews Band song titles. The quotes that will appear at the beginning of each chapter are quotes from the songs the chapters are titled after. Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 1: Pay For What You Get

"_Words, words, words, have you heard  
A bird in hand is much better than,  
Any number free to wander  
Fly away...stay  
You pay for what you get"_

"Five minutes, Jasper," Edward mumbled, glancing at his watch. This was the part he hated the most; this was the part that always made him the most nervous: the waiting. He hated being outside where he had no idea what was going on. He would have much rather been inside, even if it was supposedly safer outside.

Time ticked slowly by, and Edward flipped through the radio stations to occupy himself. His eyes never left the door. He couldn't see anything that was going on inside, but he needed to see if anyone went out or in.

Four minutes and forty seconds later, someone came out. Edward sat up in his seat, immediately alert. It was Jasper. He ran toward the car and Edward started the engine. Jasper sprinted to the passenger's side, wrenching the door open with one hand while pulling his ski mask off with the other.

"Go! Go!" Jasper yelled, slamming the door as he launched himself into the seat.

Edward threw the car into gear and punched the accelerator, swerving slightly as he pulled onto the road.

"Well?" he shouted, glancing over at Jasper as he drove.

Jasper tossed a paper sack onto Edward's lap. "See for yourself."

Edward didn't trust himself to take his eyes off the road at the speed he was driving, but the bag felt heavy. He grinned. "Yes!"

The two brothers laughed as Edward drove them toward safety. Edward felt the panic and tension roll off his shoulders as he began to relax. They were done. The hard part was over. The rest would be easy.

As if sensing the shift in Edward's mood, Jasper chuckled and punched him in the arm playfully. "I told you it would be fine. I don't know why you never trust me."

"I trust you. I just get...nervous," Edward admitted sheepishly. Jasper rolled his eyes, but only shook his head at his brother.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the drive and it wasn't long before they arrived at their destination: a motel at the edge of town. Jasper checked them in while Edward grabbed their bags. They didn't have many. That was one of the requirements of their lifestyle: travel light, and be ready to move at a moment's notice.

The motel room was just like all the others: small, dingy, poorly lit, and perfect for their needs. They'd stay there a few nights before moving on to the next job.

Edward took a shower while Jasper sprawled on the bed, flipping through the channels on the small television. When Edward emerged from the shower, clutching a towel around his waist, he found Jasper lying on his stomach, his feet propped up against the headboard, going through the contents of the paper bag he had shown Edward earlier.

"There's not as much here as last time. It'll be enough to get us by, but we're going to have to be careful," Jasper warned.

Edward nodded and eyed the pile of bills as he rubbed another towel against his damp hair.

"Here." Jasper lifted a small portion off the top of one of the stacks and handed it to Edward. "This is yours." He lifted another identical pile. "This is mine. And the rest gets put away." He took the rest of the pile and the other ones beside it, placing them back in the paper sack. He shoved the paper sack deep in the back of his suitcase as he grabbed clean clothes, and brushed past his brother on his way to the bathroom.

Once the two were cleaned up, they locked the door behind them and headed out to a bar they had seen on the side of the road on their way in. It wasn't much, but they both felt like celebrating, and the little bar would be the perfect place for them to lay low.

On the inside, the bar looked pretty much how they'd expected it to look from the outside. In one corner, there was a pool table where a few locals were gathered. In the other corner, a juke box was blasting out some unidentifiable country music. There were several booths and mismatched tables with chairs scattered around. Smoke seemed to hang permanently in a cloud near the ceiling, filtering the already poor lighting, and making the whole place appear even more dingy than it was.

Jasper found them a table while Edward ordered them both beers. He paid with a few of the bills off of the stack Jasper had handed him earlier, picked up the two bottles, turned, and headed towards the booth where Jasper was waiting for him.

Edward was about halfway through his second beer when she walked in. His eyes locked on her immediately. She was with two other girls, but she may as well have been the only one in the room. He took a swig from his beer, his eyes never leaving her as she made her way to the bar. She wore a tight-fitting button down shirt, but most of the buttons were undone and it was knotted across her midriff. Her cut-off denim shorts were cut so short he could see the edges of the pockets peeking out of the bottom of them. On her feet were a pair of worn cowboy boots, and atop her head was a faded straw cowboy hat. Her hair was long, wavy and chocolate brown. It was thick and hung down her back, past where her shirt ended.

He watched as she and her friends ordered drinks before turning on their barstools to survey the rest of the bar. Slowly, her eyes found his and she smiled at him from under her hat for a moment. She turned her attention back to the bar when the bartender nudged her with her drink.

Edward watched her as she took a long draw from her bottle of beer. It was the same brand of beer he was currently clutching in his hand, and that fact made him smile. Her two companions had both ordered brightly colored drinks that probably would have come with umbrellas in any other bar. But this girl had ordered a beer, and not just any beer, his favorite beer, and was drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Do you know her?" Jasper's voice pierced his consciousness and he tore his eyes from her for the first time since she'd walked in.

"What? Oh, no…" He faded off, embarrassed that his brother had caught him.

"She's pretty. You should ask her to dance," Jasper encouraged.

Edward chuckled. "I don't know." He would have liked to ask her to dance, but he was unsure. Jasper didn't push him and the two brothers sat in silence after that.

"Here you go, sugar," the waitress said, pulling both brothers from their musings. "From the leggy brunette over there." She plopped down two ice cold bottles in front of them. Edward glanced up to see the girl in the cowboy hat looking at him with her own bottle raised. He and Jasper both smiled and raised the bottles she had sent over.

"Okay, now you have to go ask her," Jasper said, still smiling at the girl.

"Yeah, you're right," Edward said with a chuckle, sliding out of the booth and standing. He left his beer on the table and made his way over to the girl who was watching his approach, one eyebrow raised.

"Hi," he said, grinning at her.

"Hi there," she said smiling back at him. Behind her, her friends giggled and she rolled her eyes at them.

Now that he was closer to her, he could see that she had the prettiest brown eyes. They were huge, deep and framed with thick black lashes. Her face was clean and fresh, and he doubted whether she was wearing any makeup; she clearly didn't need it, as she was beautiful without it.

"So, thanks for the beers," Edward said, motioning back to where his brother was still sitting, watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure. I noticed we were drinking the same kind so I thought I'd treat you," she said, grinning at him.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked, now motioning to the dance floor.

Again, her friends giggled, and again she shook her head as if to let Edward know how silly she thought they were.

"Sure," she replied with a smirk, hopping off the barstool and pulling her hat off. She shook out her long hair and smiled up at him. Even in her boots, she was still very tiny, especially standing next to Edward's over six foot frame. He led her to the dance floor. Their timing could not have been any better. As they reached the floor, the song switched from a fast paced country song to a softer song, perfect for slow dancing.

Edward smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her tiny arms found their way around his shoulders, and she seemed to fit perfectly under his chin.

"I'm Edward, by the way,"

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Bella."

"So, do you live around here?" he asked, unsure of why he was making any attempt to get to know this girl. He would never see her again after tonight. He and Jasper would move on, and so would she.

"Um, no. I'm just passing through," she answered, her voice rather vague. "You?"

"No," he said, unwilling to give her any more details.

She nodded but didn't press him for more information. Instead they moved in silence to the music, and Edward couldn't help but notice that she smelled divine, like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon.

Entirely too soon, the song ended and Edward was forced to pull away from her. He was unwilling to let her go, though.

"Do you want to come and sit at our table? We have plenty of room," he added quickly. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to consider him for a moment before smiling and nodding.

He made his way back to Jasper, hoping Jasper wouldn't mind their unexpected visitors. Bella made her way back to the bar to tell her friends where they were going.

At the news, Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother before grabbing his beer and sliding over in his seat to make room. The three girls appeared a few minutes later and they all squeezed together in the booth.

Bella's two friends, whom they found out were named Lauren and Jessica, flirted with Jasper while Bella and Edward talked quietly and danced a few more times. It was very late, and Edward was very close to being drunk, when he and Jasper finally stumbled out to the parking lot with the girls. Jasper staggered, an arm around each of Bella's friends, towards his car while Edward and Bella walked side by side towards Bella's car.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, leaning in close to her so he could inhale her delicious scent again.

"I don't know," Bella said coyly, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"Bella…"Edward said, his voice almost a whine. He reached down and plucked her hat off her head and placed it on his own.

"Hey! That's my hat!" she cried, trying to snatch it back from him.

Edward grinned, holding the hat high above his head as she hopped around beneath him, trying in vain to retrieve it.

"What? This hat?" he taunted.

Finally, with one last desperate huff, she lunged at him, pushing him backwards into the car. Once she had knocked his feet out from under him, she wrapped her legs around his and shimmied up his body, snatching her hat away from him.

"Hey! Ouch!" Edward cried as her boots dug into his shins. Without thinking, he reached down and smacked her ass in an attempt to get her off of him. She gasped in surprise before reaching up and smacking him across the face.

Considerably more sober than they had been a few minutes ago, they both stared at each other in stunned silence for a moment before breaking into peals of laughter. Before he knew it, she was no longer digging her toes and heels into his shins. Instead, he was supporting her weight with his arms, and hers were wrapped around his neck. They were both breathing heavily. Edward wasn't sure anymore whether it was from exertion or anticipation. Her eyelids were heavy as she gazed at him.

Slowly, he brought his lips to hers. He felt her sharp intake of breath right before their lips met, and he tasted the scent he'd been breathing in all night. Her lips were soft and full. They felt perfect as they moved against his. She moaned softly and Edward tightened his hold on her in response.

"Edward!"

It took a moment for Edward to remember that anything beyond the girl in his arms existed, but when Jasper called his name again, he had no choice but to break away from Bella and turn towards his brother.

"Edward, come on. We gotta go."

Edward nodded and turned reluctantly back to Bella. He knew the impossibility of his next words before he spoke them. "So, when can I see you again?"

Bella sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Edward."

He wanted to argue with her. He wanted to tell her that it was the best idea he had heard in a long time. But he knew he couldn't. He and Jasper would be moving on soon, and seeing this girl again would only put her in danger.

So instead of arguing, he simply nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Bella. I hope we run into each other again soon."

She smiled and nodded back at him, reaching up to smooth back his hair. "Goodbye, Edward."

He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard a trace of sadness in her voice. He pushed the thought aside as he walked back towards Jasper. Bella's friends giggled as they passed him on their way back to where Bella was waiting for them.

He reached the car and slumped into the passenger's seat, suddenly morose. Jasper chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Cheer up, brother. It'll be fine. We'll meet some more girls."

Edward nodded and tried not to seem so affected. They drove in silence back to their motel.

When they reached their room, Jasper plopped down on his bed, still fully clothed. Edward took the time to get undressed.

"Shit!" he cried as he removed his pants.

"What?" Jasper's voice was muffled from beneath the pillow. When Edward didn't respond after a moment, Jasper lifted his head and looked at his brother. Edward was standing, mouth hanging open, staring at a small piece of paper in his hand. Jasper grabbed it from him.

"What is this?" he asked, turning the paper over in his hands. It was a small, pink card, and had been kissed by a woman wearing lipstick.

"She stole my wallet!" Edward cried. "And left that note. She stole my damn wallet!"

Jasper scurried out of bed, reaching around for his own wallet. The color drained from his face when he pulled an identical note from his own pocket.

**A/N: So...there's chapter 1. Let me know what you think... :)**

**P.S. I plan to keep my Monday posting schedule and alternate updates between this story and SLY.**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for teasers, updates, and general shenanigans. ;) I'm (at)KekahJ  
**


	2. Chapter 2: After Her

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed chapter one.  
**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 2. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 2: After Her

"_No matter what's inside I'll give to her  
No need to satisfy my hunger lost in her  
And while I spend these hours  
Five senses reading  
With biggest steps I'm running  
After her I will run."_

Jasper's mood was foul the next morning. The brothers decided that because of the depletion of their funds, they would need to head out of town sooner than expected. They would also need to visit their favorite forger to have new identities drawn up for themselves, since all their identification had gone with the brunette the night before.

"Don't you dare keep giving me dirty looks," Edward growled as they loaded their bags into the car. "You're the one that told me to dance with her in the first place."

Jasper mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before climbing into the driver's seat and slamming his door shut.

Edward cursed under his breath. "Why are you driving? Get out!" he yelled.

"No. Get in," Jasper said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Edward rolled his eyes, but complied, slamming his own door in the process.

Jasper peeled out of the parking lot and pointed the car towards the highway. Edward breathed deeply through his nose as he laid his head back against the seat.

"Look, it'll be okay. We still have enough to get by. Neither of us had that much in our wallets." He glanced over at his brother as he spoke. Jasper said nothing. Instead, his jaw muscles clenched periodically as he listened to Edward's words.

When it was clear Edward wasn't going to say anything more, Jasper spoke. "It's not even so much the money, Edward. Or even the IDs; although those will be a pain in the ass to replace. It's that she pulled one over on us. _On us_," he said, gesturing between himself and Edward. "We do the conning, we don't get conned. And we sure as hell got conned, little brother. That shit was planned out, with the dancing and the kissing and those stupid little notes."

Edward was momentarily distracted by the memory of dancing with and kissing Bella. He remembered the way her body had felt against his own, and the way she had smelled. In his mind, he saw her face smiling up at him just before he brought his lips to hers.

"Are you even listening to me?" Jasper roared, effectively snapping Edward out of his daydream.

"Calm down. Yes, I'm listening to you. What do you want me to say? It happened. Live and learn. It won't happen to us again." Edward shrugged, which only seemed to infuriate Jasper more. He didn't say anything else, though, as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

After they had been driving for a few minutes, Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his blond hair. "I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault. It just makes me so damn mad. But you're right. There's nothing we can do now. Do you want to get some breakfast before we hit the road?" Edward agreed, his stomach growling.

Soon, Jasper spotted a restaurant. He pulled the car off the road and into the parking lot. It was mid-morning, and the parking lot was about half-full with the late-morning breakfast crowd. From the looks and smells of the place, it was a typical roadside diner, serving greasy food and catering to road-weary travelers too tired to be concerned with quality.

Inside, Edward could smell bacon frying, and his stomach clenched in hunger. They settled into a booth and picked up two menus. Edward had just decided on waffles and bacon when he heard the bored voice of the waitress.

"What can I get you?" Her tone was flat, but somehow familiar. The two brothers locked eyes for a moment before looking up at their waitress. She was wearing a pink uniform and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, effectively altering her appearance from last night, but Edward would have recognized her voice anywhere.

"Shit," she swore under her breath, turning away from the table. But Edward was quicker. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist in a flash. His grasp was inescapable, but not tight enough to hurt her.

She locked eyes with him for a moment before hissing, "Let go of me."

He kept his hold on her wrist as he glanced at his brother. Jasper sat back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella," he said in mock surprise, smiling back and forth between her and his brother.

"I'll scream," she warned.

Jasper and Edward both chuckled. "Go ahead, sweetie. If you do, we'll make sure everyone in here knows what you did last night. All about your little wallet scam."

She sighed and scooted closer to their table. "Fine. I'll give you your wallets back. But you have to let me go, so I can get them."

"Right," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "You may have fooled us last night, but not today. I'll go with you."

Bella rolled her eyes but nodded. Edward stood up and began following her through the diner to the back room.

"You can't come in here," she whispered when they reached the door to the kitchen.

"Yes I can," Edward said, smiling down at her. She was even smaller than she had been last night, now that she was out of the high heeled cowboy boots.

Her eyes flashed as she grabbed his hand. "Don't say a word. You're going to get me fired."

She tugged him through the door and into the kitchen, swiftly crossing to another door. She opened it and pulled them both through before shutting it behind her. The room was pitch-black, and Edward was completely disoriented. He could still feel her hand in his, and the heat from their connection was almost enough to burn his skin. He could hear her breathing in the darkness, and best of all, she was now so close to him he could also smell her.

He fought the overwhelming desire to pull her to him and kiss her. He knew he couldn't do that. She was a thief, and he was there to retrieve his stolen property. But then again, he was a thief too.

Suddenly, he heard a click and the room was filled with light. He blinked, momentarily blinded. He shook his head to clear the fog that had enveloped him in the darkness. Bella removed her hand from his and turned to retrieve her purse from a hook on the wall. She fished out two wallets and tossed them to Edward. He caught them reflexively.

"Everything should still be in there." She seemed unwilling to meet his gaze as she replaced her purse.

"Thanks," he said, although the sentiment felt wrong. Unsure of what else to do, he turned and placed his hand on the doorknob. He was strangely unwilling to go. Just when he had decided that he had no choice, he heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door.

"Bella! Where the hell are you?" It was a man's voice and he sounded furious.

Edward turned to see Bella staring at the door, eyes wide, face drained of all color.

The yelling continued on the other side of the door. "I know you're around here somewhere. Where are you?"

Bella brought her finger to her mouth to motion for Edward to be silent. He nodded. In an instant, she was by his side, pulling down on his shoulder so she could whisper in his ear. "I need to get out of here. He can't find me."

Mute, Edward nodded. He looked around the room. With the light on, he noticed a small window on the opposite wall. It had been covered in foil in order to block out all light. He motioned to the window. Bella nodded, her eyes still wide with fear. Edward moved towards the window and cautiously pulled the grimy curtain back. The window was small and high up. It would be a long jump to the ground, but not an impossible one. In an instant, he decided that he would climb out first and then catch Bella when she came through. Grasping the window ledge, he hoisted himself up and clambered through the window. He swung his legs over the side, then jumped and landed on a patch of grass below the window.

"Okay, come on," he hissed from below. He watched as her legs appeared, and then her torso. He reached out and grabbed her foot, guiding her down to the ground. "There you go. You got it."

She landed on her feet and turned to look up at him, her smile playful and her tone slightly mocking. "Thanks," she said, clearly mimicking Edward's response earlier. He couldn't help but smile back at her. His smile faded as she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Edward called. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta get out of here. Sorry about your wallets," she said, shrugging lightly.

"Edward?"

Edward turned to see Jasper coming out the front door. Edward realized he must have seen the two of them through the window by their booth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper asked, the confusion plain on his face.

"Just give me a second," Edward called.

Jasper crossed his arms and stood in the doorway, clearly not trusting his brother's words.

"Um, so, yeah..." Edward faded off, unsure of what to say to Bella, but unwilling to let her walk out of his life again.

She smiled at him. "Look, Edward, right? You're really nice, and I shouldn't have taken your wallets. I'm sorry. But I really need to go. You don't want to get caught up with someone like me anyway." As she spoke she turned and began walking toward the road.

"Bella!"

Edward turned toward the front door. He recognized the voice as the same one he'd heard from the other side of the door in the back room. Now, he could see the voice belonged to a balding, middle aged man. He was standing at the front door of the restaurant right behind Jasper. The man was red-faced, and clearly furious. After a moment, he pushed Jasper out of the way and began moving down the sidewalk toward Bella.

"Shit," Bella hissed, her eyes wide and full of fear again. She turned and looked at Edward. He wondered briefly who this man was that had this seemingly fearless girl so scared. He realized as the man advanced toward them, he had no time to find out.

"Jasper, let's go!" Edward cried, springing into action. He motioned for Bella to follow him as he ran towards the car.

Jasper, though clearly shocked, shot past the man and towards Edward. He tossed Edward the keys and Edward threw himself into the driver's seat. He started the engine, revved it, and threw it into reverse.

A moment later, he peeled through the parking lot towards where Bella was standing, staring at him in shock.

"Get in!" he yelled, glancing over his shoulder at the man who was still moving towards them.

Jasper and Bella reached the car at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?" Jasper shouted as he opened the door and climbed in. Bella hesitated.

"Bella, get in. Now!" Edward roared again.

This time she listened, flinging herself and her bag into the backseat. Before her door was even closed, Edward slammed on the gas, tires squealing as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Edward was still breathing heavily, but he could feel his heart rate begin to slow as he drove towards the edge of town. He knew what he had done was crazy, but he couldn't just leave her there to face the mysterious red-faced mad man.

Jasper looked over at him and shook his head. He moved his mouth as if to speak, but clearly, no words would come to him. He looked at his brother again before turning to look at the girl in the backseat.

She peered back at him with timid eyes for a moment before waving shyly and smiling. "Hi, Jasper," she said.

"Shit," Jasper muttered, kicking the dashboard in frustration.

**A/N: So, there you go. Let me know what you think...**

**Also, thanks to nowforruin and moonlightdreamer333. They are awesome betas who make everything so much better. :)**

**Follow me on Twitter. I'm (at)KekahJ :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: So Much to Say

**A/N: Why hello there lovely readers! Happy Monday! Thanks so much for all of the fabulous reviews for chapter two. I loved and read every one of them! **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3: So Much To Say

"_I find sometimes it's easy to be myself__  
__Sometimes I find it's better to be somebody else._

_So much to say, so much to say_

_Open up my head and let me out."_

As Edward drove, he kept looking back at Bella through the rear-view mirror. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure what. Next to him, Jasper also looked like he wanted to speak, but didn't seem to be able to find the words. Instead, he sat, huffing and throwing dirty looks towards the backseat.

It wasn't until they stopped for gas that anyone spoke. Edward had had enough of the awkward silence, so he pulled into a gas station. The car still had about a half a tank, but it gave him an excuse to break the tension. Besides, he needed to find out where Bella wanted him to take her. He shut off the ignition and climbed out. Bella followed him, but Jasper stayed in the passengers seat.

"So, um, where can I take you Bella?" Edward asked as he inserted the nozzle into the gas tank.

Bella leaned against the side of car, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked up at Edward, her expression enigmatic. "You don't have to take me anywhere, Edward. You've already done enough. I can walk from here." She reached through the open window and grabbed her bag.

Edward tried to catch her eye, tried to get a read on her, but she was closed off and avoided eye contact. He felt conflicted. On one hand, this girl was a thief. She had used him and stolen from him and his brother. There was no reason for his heart to skip a beat at the thought of never seeing her again. On the other hand, he somehow couldn't imagine watching her walk away from him.

"No, really. I don't mind. Let me drop you off somewhere. Are you going home?"

Bella's expression shifted, and she ducked her eyes again. "No, it's okay. I'm fine."

Edward sighed. He was about to let her go, unable to think of a way to keep her, when she glanced up at him. His breath caught at the expression in her eyes. There was sadness, and a pain so deep it made his stomach clench in a familiar way for this strange girl. After a moment, she broke from Edward's gaze, slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking away from the car. And Edward.

"Bella-"

"Edward, let's go," Jasper interrupted impatiently from inside the car.

Edward hesitated for a split second, casting a glance over his shoulder towards his brother before pushing himself away from the car and starting after her.

"Bella, wait!" he called, jogging to catch up with her. She ignored him and kept walking across the parking lot. "Bella!" He caught up with her, but still she wouldn't stop. He maneuvered himself so that he was in front of her. He gently placed a hand on each of her shoulders. When she finally looked up at him, he was shocked to see tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with the concern that was suddenly tugging on his heart.

"Just forget it, Edward," she cried, her voice hard as she tried to jerk out of his hold.

Afraid she'd hurt herself struggling, Edward released her. Even without holding onto her, he was able to easily keep pace with her.

"Bella, talk to me. I want to help you."

"No you don't." She laughed. It was a harsh, abrupt sound, but Edward sensed that her bravado was a front, something she used to protect herself from getting hurt.

"Come on, let me at least take you home. Don't let Jasper bother you. He's an ass sometimes."

"He's not an ass. I'm the ass. I stole your wallets. Why are you trying to be so nice to me?" she asked, huffing in frustration as she tried in vain to evade Edward.

"I don't know. But you're not an ass. I like you, Bella." Edward startled even himself with his honestly. He felt himself blush and stumbled to explain his sudden declaration, but he couldn't. He just knew he felt a strange pull towards this girl.

He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Bella stopped in her tracks, looking up at Edward with wide eyes. "What? Why?" she asked, her tone almost accusatory.

He smirked at the flabbergasted expression on her face. "I don't know, Bella. I just do. Now let me take you home, please. You don't have to walk."

Once more, she dropped her head. This time, Edward could hear her muttering furiously under her breath. He furrowed his brow as he tried to decipher her mumbled words.

"What?"

Her eyes flashed defiantly as her head snapped up and her gaze met his again. "I said, I don't have a home, okay?"

Edward, his brow still furrowed in confusion, regarded Bella for a moment. Then a slow smile spread across his face. "Neither do I."

It was Bella's turn to look puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Edward rubbed the ever present scruff on his chin and looked back across the parking lot to where Jasper was still sitting in the car. He would kill Edward for what he was about to tell Bella. As he glanced back at the girl standing in front of him, her wide eyes staring up at him, an intense look upon her face, he knew it didn't matter what his brother thought. He felt an inexplicable pull towards this girl, something he could no longer deny.

"Jasper and I are…" He paused, searching for the right term. He had never tried to put it into words before, and now he wasn't sure how to describe their way of life. Criminals? Yes. Con artists? Yes. Grifters? Yes. All of these were true, yet none of them seemed adequate enough to describe him and his brother.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, look, let's just say you aren't the only one who's into…stealing stuff."

He watched the various expressions that travelled across Bella's face as she processed this information. Her eyes grew even wider as understanding dawned. "So, you and Jasper are…like me?"

Edward laughed at their shared inability to articulate their newly discovered common professions. "Yeah, I guess we are." He glanced back at the car again. He could see one of Jasper's worn and scuffed cowboy boots sticking out the window. That was a good sign. It meant that Jasper had at least somewhat accepted that he and Edward would not be leaving anytime in the immediate future; It meant he had time to talk to Bella a little more. He looked back at Bella and smiled. "That's part of the reason he's so pissed about the whole wallet thing. People don't usually pull one over on us." He raised his eyebrows as he gazed down appreciatively at her. She blushed and ducked her head.

"So, what? You guys are in town on a…job?" she asked, wandering over to the curb to sit down. Pleased that she no longer seemed to be in such a hurry to get away, Edward joined her.

"Actually, yes. We were planning on lying low for a few days before heading out. But after your little stunt last night, we decided to leave early. What about you? Where are your friends?"

Bella sighed and scrubbed her hand over her face before resting it in her hands. "They're gone. We had a fight, and they left."

"What happened?"

"Jessica got pissed when I wouldn't share the money from the wallets." She paused and looked apologetically at Edward for a moment. He gestured for her to continue, so she did. "I didn't think I should have to share anymore. I am always the one who did all the damn work." She rolled her eyes and huffed dramatically.

"What do you mean you did all the work? I mean, I assumed you took mine, but didn't one of your friends take Jasper's wallet?"

Bella scoffed. "No. The lazy bitches were too busy trying to get in his pants, no offense," she added hastily, casting him another rueful glance. "I had to do it all."

Edward looked at the ground for a moment, remembering back to the night before. "So you took Jasper's wallet too? How the hell did you do that?" he asked, incredulously. "I mean, I can see you grabbing mine when we were dancing, or whatever, but you weren't ever close enough to get Jasper's."

She raised one eyebrow as she looked up at him. "Well, obviously I was at some point, wasn't I?"

He laughed and shook his head at her. He was becoming more intrigued by this girl by the minute.

"Wait. If you don't live here, what were you doing working at that restaurant?"

"Jessica, Lauren, and I have been staying here for the past couple of months. I got that job, not for the money, but for the contacts. Everyone in town comes through there. It made it easy for us to…find people." She looked at Edward to make sure he understood what she was saying. He did, and he nodded. She continued. "We've been staying with this guy that Lauren met-James, the guy from the restaurant."

"Oh, that's who that was. Why was he after you?"

"Well, Lauren and Jessica took off this morning, after we had a fight-"

"They just left you?" Edward interrupted.

"Yeah, and Lauren owes James money. So, I guess when he realized that Lauren and Jessica had taken off, he came after me."

Edward shook his head as the gravity of Bella's situation sunk in. He knew instinctively that this girl was a fighter, that she'd make it, but somehow he felt the need to watch over and protect her.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?"

Bella shrugged. "Move on. It won't be the first time. I'll be fine." Her tone was nonchalant, but Edward growled under his breath. There was no way he was going to let her go off on her own. He couldn't believe her friends had left her all alone in a strange town, with a man they owned money to. The thought infuriated Edward.

"Come with us," he blurted impulsively.

Startled, Bella looked up at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean, you can just ride with us until you find somewhere you want us to drop you off." Even as the words left Edward's mouth, two things became clear in his mind. First, he knew he would not be able to say goodbye to this girl so easily, even if they did find a new place for her to settle. Second, he knew without a doubt that Jasper was going to be livid. But as he watched her consider his proposal, Edward couldn't bring himself to care what his brother thought.

As if reading Edward's thoughts, Bella glanced over at the car at Jasper's still form. "What about your brother?" Her tone was anxious, and Edward couldn't blame her. Jasper had been less than thrilled by her presence so far.

"I'll take care of him. Look, where's the rest of your stuff, Bella?"

"It's still at James' place."

Edward thought for a moment. He wanted to drop Bella off so she could get the rest of her things, giving him time to speak to Jasper alone, but there was no way he was going to let her go back to that psycho's house by herself. "Okay. I need to talk to Jasper, but I don't want you to go to James' without me."

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Edward cut her off. "Promise me, please?"

Seeing the concerned look in Edward's eyes, Bella reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I have some other loose ends to tie up anyway."

Edward eyed her warily, afraid of what her loose ends might be, but agreed. "I'll meet you back here in an hour, okay?"

Both stood and brushed themselves off. As Bella gathered her things, suddenly, he was afraid. What if she ran? What if she decided she didn't need him, and she took off on her own? Impulsively, he reached for her hand. She gasped quietly and looked up at him. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her slightly. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. When they finally broke apart, Bella's eyes were slightly unfocussed, and Edward's breath came in quick gasps.

"Bella?" he growled.

"Yes?" she panted.

"One hour."

"Okay."

**A/N: So there you go... Next Monday is SLY, so see you in two weeks. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Again

**A/N: Hello! Happy Monday everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 4: Hello Again

"_Hello again_

_It's been too long_

_Hello again_

_Too long, too long_

_I know you got_

_What it is I want..."_

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he made his way across the parking lot back to his car. Twice he looked back at the girl he could still taste on his lips. She had risen from the curb at the same time he did, slung her bag over her shoulder and walked swiftly in the opposite direction. His smile grew even wider when she glanced back in his direction and waved.

He chuckled and waved back at her, watching her disappear, before turning his attention back to his car. The smile slid from his face when he took in the look on his brother's face. Edward may have temporarily forgotten about Jasper's existence. His brother's jaw was locked, and even from a distance, Edward could see it flexing spasmodically.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking determinedly toward his brother's wrath. Evidently, Jasper had seen what had transpired between Edward and Bella. Clearly, he was not pleased.

Edward reached the car and opened the door, throwing himself heavily into the driver's seat. He slammed the door and turned the key in the ignition before turning to look at his brother. Jasper's anger seemed to radiate off of him with such intensity, Edward swore that he could feel it burning him from where he sat.

"Come on. Don't be like that," Edward said quietly as he threw the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do to kill the next hour, other than try to smooth things over with Jasper, that is.

"It's fine," Jasper said after a moment. "Let's just get going."

Dread coursed through Edward as he realized that Jasper hadn't truly grasped the significance of his conversation with Bella. He was only still angry about that morning. He had no idea about the promises Edward had just made to Bella.

"Um, actually. I wanted to talk to you about that," Edward began slowly. How was he going to explain this to his brother? How was he going to explain the unbelievable pull he felt towards this girl? He knew he would have to just be honest. He and his brother were always honest with each other, trusting each other implicitly. They had to in order to survive. He wasn't about to mess with that trust now.

He took a deep breath and scrubbed a hand over his face as he steered with the other. "Look, Jasper, just hear me out, okay?"

Next to him, Jasper growled. "I knew it. You didn't tell her goodbye, did you?" His voice was loud, filling the small space of the car's interior. "What the hell are you thinking, Edward? We can't stay here. You know that!"

"We're not staying here, Jazz," Edward said, his own voice begging for his brother to understand.

Jasper was silent for a moment, clearly puzzled by Edward's words. Then, understanding seemed to dawn. "You didn't," he said incredulously.

Edward sighed again. Too distracted to concentrate on driving anymore, he pulled off of the road, throwing the car into park and turning in his seat to face his brother. "I know. I know it was stupid. I don't even know how to explain it to you, but I couldn't stop myself. I can't let her go, Jazz." Once again, Edward's voice pleaded with his brother. "I asked her to come with us," he finished in a whisper.

"Shit," Jasper exploded, kicking the dashboard for the second time that day.

Edward's expression darkened. "Don't take it out on my car," he warned. He knew his brother was upset, but he would not allow anyone to damage his car.

"How could you do this? Did you tell her about us? Did you tell her what we do?" Jasper roared.

Edward nodded without meeting Jasper's gaze. "I didn't tell her details, but I gave her the general idea." Hearing Jasper curse, Edward rushed on. "But it's okay, Jasper. She's not going to turn us in or anything. She's like us. Remember, she stole our wallets?"

If Edward thought that reminding his brother about Bella's little stunt from the night before would help Jasper warm to her, he couldn't have been more wrong. Jasper kicked the dashboard even more viciously and let out a string of swear words before running his hand through his hair and looking at Edward.

"I know that." Jasper's voice was deadly calm and his eyes bore holes into Edward. "That's one of the many reasons I don't trust her, Edward."

The two brothers sat facing each other in the front seat, at a standoff for a few minutes, neither one willing to concede to the other. In his head, Edward knew Jasper was right. He knew his actions didn't make any sense. But in his heart, he couldn't seem to stop himself. He felt his jaw clench at the thought of bidding farewell to the girl who had entered his life in such a whirlwind. He knew in that moment that he would fight for her. He would stand up to Jasper and anyone else who stood in his way. As inexplicable as it was, even to himself, he wanted this girl in his life. He wanted to fight for her. This conviction scared him a little, but he pushed the fear aside. He didn't want her to come between him and his brother. There had to be a way to avoid that.

"Look," he began again, rubbing the back of his neck where a tension headache was beginning to form. "Just give her a chance, okay? Let's just see what happens. I promise, if this doesn't work out, then we'll go our separate ways in a few days." He knew as he said them that the words were a lie, but he kept his face impassive.

Jasper breathed deeply again and looked out the window. "Fine," he said simply, though his tone was anything but calm.

Edward smiled as realization dawned. "Really? Thanks, brother. I promise. You're not going to regret this." He turned and started the car again, pulling back onto the road, overjoyed at Jasper's surrender, but somehow still skeptical.

"Yeah, we'll see," Jasper muttered darkly. "So what's the plan? I'm sure you two have this whole thing all worked out. Where are we picking her up at?"

Edward chuckled. His brother knew him well. "We're meeting back at the gas station in an hour. She had some loose ends to tie up."

"Yeah, I bet she did," Jasper mumbled.

Edward shot him a look but said nothing, figuring his brother was being beyond cooperative, and he didn't need to push his luck. "Yeah, I found out that guy back at the diner is James. Her friends from last night," Edward paused to look significantly at Jasper. "They bailed on her, and one of them owed James money. That's why he came after Bella," Edward explained as he navigated his way back toward the gas station. It was still way too early to meet Bella, but Edward wasn't sure where else to go.

"So where was she going in the meantime?" Jasper asked, his interest earnest.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure. She said she had some things to do. All of her stuff is at James' place, but I made her promise not to go back there alone."

Jasper's responding laugh was harsh. "And you trust her not to?"

Edward furrowed his brow, again allowing himself to think about whether he could trust Bella. "Yeah, I guess so. What else was I supposed to do? I knew I needed to talk to you alone, and she said she would be fine." Suddenly, Edward felt like an idiot. Of course she was going to go back to James' place. Of course she wouldn't keep her promise to wait for him. He hardly knew her at all, and already this much was apparent: Bella was independent and stubborn, and would listen to no one. He felt a knot in his stomach at the thought of her alone with the madman from the diner.

"Shit," he swore, suddenly frustrated with himself.

"It's okay. We'll find her," Jasper said, his tone now reassuring.

Had he been less worried and annoyed with himself, Edward would have smiled appreciatively at his brother's new-found acceptance of the situation. As it was, worry and doubt flooded his mind and colored his vision. "Where?" he chuckled humorlessly.

"Edward, this town is not that large. I bet if we drive around we'll see something."

Edward was still doubtful, but he could think of no better way to pass their time, so, for the second time that day, he pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed for the small residential area of town.

They combed the streets, both of them rolling their windows down and craning their necks out, searching for any sign of her. There was none, however, and after about thirty minutes of driving aimlessly, Edward was forced to admit that they probably wouldn't find her this way. Defeated, he pointed the car back towards the gas station, praying to powers he didn't believe in that she'd keep her promise.

He realized as he pulled in to the now familiar spot, that their fruitless searching had made them a few minutes late. Panic suddenly flared that she would have come and gone, thinking him to be the one who had broken their deal.

His frenzied eyes searched the parking lot, desperate for a glimpse of her. He slid the car into a space in the back of the lot and killed the engine. There were several cars and more than a few people moving in and out of the gas station on their way to and from their busy lives. His panic grew as his eyes continued to come up empty in their search.

Then suddenly, she was at the window. "Hi," she said, peering in, her eyes flitting nervously from Edward to Jasper, her silent question hanging in the air.

Not having noticed her standing there, Jasper jumped and swore loudly. "You move like a cat," he said, shaking his head at her.

"Sorry," she said, her voice sincere and nervous.

For his part, Edward beamed at her, his relief at seeing her evident on his face. "I thought you weren't going to show," he admitted.

Bella rolled her eyes as she took a step back from the car. "I'm not the one who was late."

Edward smirked and shook his head at her. When he took a moment to tear his eyes away from her, he noticed that she now carried a large duffel bag, in addition to the smaller bag she had carried before. His smile faded. "Did you go back to James' place?"

"Yes, but everything was fine. He wasn't even there."

"Bella, you promised," Edward said, narrowing his eyes at her. He could tell already that this stubborn streak she possessed was going to be a challenge. But if he was honest with himself, it was also one of the things that drew him to her.

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to deal with that. It's my issue." She looked across at Jasper, catching his eyes as she said her next words. "You're already doing enough."

Jasper caught her meaning immediately and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Bella. Get your shit and get in the car. We've got to go."

Edward laughed and Bella beamed as she grabbed her smaller bag and threw it through the open window and into the backseat. Realizing what she was doing, Edward jumped out of the car.

"Let me get that for you." He grabbed her larger bag, surprised by how heavy it was, and threw it into the trunk. Once her bag was stowed, Edward hurried around to open the door for her. Both of them reached for the door handle at the same time, his large hand covering her small one. They both stopped-Bella looking up at him with wide eyes, and Edward gazing down at her, a slow smile spreading across his face at the electric pulse he felt humming between them. It felt like the tantalizing spark was jumping across even the parts of his body that weren't touching hers.

He felt like he couldn't breathe, suddenly overwhelmed by her nearness. He was fairly certain he let out some sort of moan or groan as he pushed her against the frame of the car, pressing his body to hers as he brought his lips to hers again. She reached up, locking her arms around his neck as their lips met. Once again, time and space lost all meaning as Edward's lips moved against hers. The only thing that brought him back to the present was an insistent thumping coming from inside the car. He smiled against her mouth, and broke away reluctantly. Bella laughed quietly as she disentangled herself from his arms.

Edward opened the back door and ducked his head down to peer at his brother. Just as he had suspected, Jasper was methodically pounding his fist against the ceiling of the car. He sighed and rolled his eyes, but said nothing to his brother, too relieved about this latest turn of events to even be concerned about the possible damage being inflicted upon his car.

Jasper turned to meet his brother's smirk and sighed. "Let's go," he said again, emphasizing each word.

Edward stood upright and Bella slid into the backseat as Edward smiled at her, shutting her door carefully before climbing back into the driver's seat. He adjusted the rear view mirror so he could catch Bella's reflection. He winked at her, grinning as he gunned the engine. A small laugh bubbled out of her throat as she caught his gaze.

Hearing her laugh, Jasper whirled in his seat and turned to glare at her. Edward remained silent, watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye as he drove. He knew if this arrangement was going to work, they would have to develop their own understanding.

Bella seemed startled by Jasper's piercing glare for a moment. But to Edward's delight, Bella recovered herself quickly and met Jasper's gaze evenly. "Jasper, I know you're not crazy about the idea of me coming with you guys." She paused, giving Jasper a chance to argue with her. He didn't. "But I promise you, I'll pull my own weight. I won't be an inconvenience at all."

Jasper glared at her for a moment longer before turning wordlessly in his seat to gaze out the windshield once more. Through the rearview mirror, Edward saw Bella's eyebrow lift skeptically. She looked to him, and the question in her eyes was clear. Edward chuckled to himself quietly and gave her a quick nod. She may not have been able to tell, but Edward could read Jasper like a book. His silence was the best sign of progress they could have hoped for.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: What You Are

**A/N: Can I just tell you how awesome my betas are? I sent this chapter to them on Friday (because I am fail), and said, in a halfway way, "Hey, if I can get this chapter back by Monday, I can make my posting schedule. Hehehe..." And then I pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to be able to post on time. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? They got the chapter back to me. BY SATURDAY NIGHT! Aren't they awesome? I know right? Thanks Nowforruin and Moonlightdreamer333. Seriously, I know that wasn't easy, and I promise to never do that to you again. :)**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5: What You Are

"What you've become, just as I have

Are you and I so unalike?

I don't hear you just as I am

Afraid if we dance we might die

Mock the world - live safe, say why

Don't you know if you live life

Then you become what you are."

"I'm hungry." Jasper's voice pierced Edward's consciousness, causing him to look at his brother for the first time in many miles.

"There's a little town about ten miles ahead," Bella said quietly from her spot in the backseat. Jasper ignored her, so Edward turned and gave her a small smile.

"We'll stop there and eat," he said, glancing at his brother to see if he would have any objections. Jasper didn't seem to, and the trio fell into silence again.

Sure enough, soon they pulled into a small town, most of which seemed to be clustered right along the main highway. There was one diner, and figuring it to be their only option, Edward pulled into the parking lot. The three of them climbed out and made their way toward the front door.

Dinner was a fairly silent affair. Edward wanted to talk to Bella, but Jasper's moody silence kept him quiet. Instead of speaking, he began to wonder about their hotel arrangements for the night. Would Bella require a separate room? If not, would Jasper be okay with them all bunking together? Edward sighed in frustration at how complicated his life had suddenly become. But as he looked over at the tiny brunette, who was quietly picking at her food, he realized she was worth it. He didn't know how he knew that, but somehow he did.

As if feeling his eyes on her, she looked up, giving him a bright smile that lit up her entire face and made Edward's breath catch. She really was stunning.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jasper cleared his throat loudly. "So, we should probably think about settling in for the night." He looked at Bella, giving her what could only be described as a withering look. "So what's around here? Do we need to stop here, or can we keep going? Will there be any other places within the next few hours?"

Edward couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he watched her respond. Despite the look Jasper gave her, which clearly showed his disdain for having to ask her for information, she remained calm and leveled her gaze at him. "There are a few more small towns within a couple of hours from here. If you're wanting to settle down for the night soon, we can probably make it to one of those towns before it gets too late."

Jasper regarded her for a moment before nodding. Once he had looked back down at his plate, Bella snuck a furtive look at Edward. He grinned at her and nodded his head slightly. She grinned and blushed before looking back down at her own plate.

When the waitress placed the check on the table, Bella snatched it before Edward could reach for it. "I'll get it," she said quietly when she was met with two curious gazes.

"You don't have to do that, Bella," Edward said softly, shaking his head.

Jasper remained silent, raising one eyebrow as he watched the exchange between the pair.

"No, I don't mind. I need to start pulling my weight," she said, bringing the check fully in front of her as she glanced quickly at Jasper.

"Okay," Edward answered, still feeling uneasy for some reason. He knew deep down that she was right; if this arrangement was ever going to work then it had to be fair. But he couldn't help the protective feeling which seemed to overwhelm him when she was around. He wanted to take care of her and provide for her.

The three of them finished the last of their meals and climbed out of the booth. An elderly woman was waiting to take their money at the register. Jasper and Edward hung back and allowed Bella to approach with their check.

She smiled sweetly at the older woman, and the woman smiled back as she punched the ticket into the register. When the woman gave her the total, Bella handed her two twenty dollar bills. As the woman punched more numbers and the cash drawer slid open, Bella produced a hundred dollar bill from her wallet.

"Do you think I could get you to change this for me?" she asked, her tone warm and her smile genuine.

"Sure, honey," the waitress smiled back, taking the hundred and giving Bella five twenties.

"Thank you," Bella said, taking the money from her and looking down at it. "You know what, do you think I could get some tens instead?" she asked, handing the woman back one of the twenties.

Obviously eager to please the friendly young woman, the waitress nodded and withdrew two tens from the drawer. She and Bella exchanged the money.

"Oh, you know what! I just remembered, I need change for the vending machine at work! Can I get some ones? You can just take it out of the ten I gave you."

The older woman furrowed her brow for a moment before nodding and handing Bella ten ones. Bella pushed on before the woman could question herself.

After that, Bella worked so quickly, Edward lost track of what happened. He was amazed by how quickly she worked, using the woman's confusion and eagerness to please against her. The two continue to exchange money back and forth for several moments and by the time they were finished, it was clear that the woman was unsure of what had just transpired. Edward looked back and forth between Bella and the woman, trying to gain some sense of what exactly was going on, but Bella ignored him, and the woman seemed too flustered to notice anything other than the girl in front of her who had her so confused.

Finally, Bella smiled sweetly to the woman. "Thanks!" she called lightly as she slid her wallet back into her bag and turned to go.

"Sure, hon," the waitress called back, her tone and expression a little unsure.

"Let's go," Bella whispered, grabbing Edward's elbow and steering him toward the door. Edward managed to glance at Jasper, noticing that he looked just as perplexed about what had just happened as he did.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Edward asked once they were in the parking lot.

"Not now. Let's go," was all she said as she moved towards the car, casting a glance back at the door to the restaurant every few feet. Just as they approached the car, the door to the restaurant swung open and the elderly waitress stood, scanning the parking lot. "We need to go, now!" Bella exclaimed.

All three of them piled in the car and Edward jerked the wheel sharply, pulling out of the parking lot as quickly as possible.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" Jasper cried, turning to face her.

Edward watched her through the rear view mirror as she tossed her hair and giggled, their escape fueling her confidence. "Well," she began, pulling her wallet from her bag. "I went in there with a hundred and forty dollars." She paused, looking at Jasper before she continued, "And I came out with two hundred and forty. And a free meal."

Jasper looked back and forth between Edward and Bella several times. Edward looked at Bella through the rear view mirror and shook his head.

"How the hell did you do that, Bella?" Jasper asked, his voice incredulous.

"You've never done that? You just keep switching the change you ask for around until the cashier gets so confused, they'll give you whatever you ask for because they are sure that you know what you're talking about."

Edward laughed. He wanted more than anything to pull off the road and wrap this clever, mysterious, amazing girl in his arms; he wanted to kiss her until neither of them could breathe. But then he heard Jasper laugh, and remembered that he couldn't do that. At least not yet.

Jasper laughed again and shook his head, gazing at Bella with what could now be called begrudging admiration. "Okay, Bella. That was pretty cool."

Bella giggled and then sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulders again. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you boys pull in, but it's not bad for ten minutes of work and a free meal."

"No, no it's not bad at all," Jasper said, shaking his head as he turned back to face the front again. He chuckled for another minute before turning to glance at Edward. Edward worked hard to keep his expression from being too gleeful. Jasper snorted and shook his head again before turning on the radio.

As it turned out, Bella had been right. About an hour after they left the restaurant, they came upon two small towns. They chose the motel that looked like a good compromise between too expensive and too dirty.

Everyone's thoughts were apparently in the same place because, as they climbed out of the car to check in, everyone spoke at the same time.

Edward laughed. "Sorry. Um, Bella, I was just wondering what you wanted to do about the sleeping arrangements. Do you want to get your own room?"

Next to him, Jasper huffed. Edward and Bella both turned to look at him.

"Look, we can't afford for her to get a separate room everywhere we stop. That's going to double our lodging costs."

Edward narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Jasper, she just made a hundred bucks. If she wants to spend some of it on a room for tonight, I don't see why—"

Bella cut him off. "Guys, this is ridiculous. We can just get one room. It's fine. We'll just get one with two double beds."

Edward opened his mouth to argue with her, but she shook her head. "It's fine, really."

Jasper nodded, satisfied, and moved into the hotel lobby, leaving Edward and Bella alone.

Edward looked down at her, sighing. "Bella, you don't have to do that. Jasper is just being a pain. We can get you your own room."

Bella shook her head. "No, it's fine. Jasper is right. It's a waste of money."

"Are you sure?" Edward ducked his head in an effort to look into her eyes and decipher whether she was telling the truth. It was so hard to tell with her. He felt slightly torn. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to share a room with her. But he didn't want her to feel taken advantage of. She looked up at him and smiled, and finding no trace of hesitance in her gaze, he decided to let it go. "Okay, Bella, but you know if you're ever not comfortable with something you can tell me, right?"

She nodded, and Edward couldn't stop himself from bending down to give her a quick kiss on the lips before Jasper strolled back out of the motel lobby, room key in hand.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Edward and Bella. "Come on. Let's get our stuff."

Bella and Edward both gazed guiltily at their shoes for a moment, chuckling nervously as they followed Jasper back to the car, where they retrieved their bags.

The room was small but clean, with two double beds on one wall and a small television against the opposite wall. Jasper walked in, threw his bag on the bed closest to the door and flopped down, kicking his boots off and folding his arms behind his head. "I'll take this bed," he said, smiling up at Edward and Bella, who were still standing in the doorway.

Edward raised one eyebrow and glanced quickly at Bella. Both of them caught Jasper's meaning immediately. "Um, no. You and I will be sharing that bed. Bella can take the other one," Edward said, embarrassment coloring his tone slightly.

Jasper chuckled. "I know. I just wanted to see you two squirm a little."

Edward and Bella both laughed and moved their stuff onto their respective beds. Despite Jasper's festive mood, there still seemed to be an awkwardness that hung in the room like a fog. Suddenly, Edward needed to get out. He needed to get away from this room and the constant tension between Bella and Jasper. He needed to forget about everything that was going on, and how he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to shower, and then I'll probably go out for a bit," he said as he grabbed his things from his bag.

The water from the shower felt amazing against his skin. This motel had a decent shower. It was always hit or miss in these kinds of places. Sometimes there was not enough pressure, or the shower head was too low and Edward had to stoop to rinse his head. But this motel's shower was perfect. It did wonders to loosen the knots in his shoulders and back, and he spent much longer under the hot spray than necessary.

When he emerged from the shower dressed in clean jeans and a t-shirt, he found Jasper lying in the same position he had been before, television remote in hand, flipping through channels. Bella had unpacked a few of her things and was sitting on her bed, watching the television with mild interest. At the sound of Edward reentering the room, she looked up and smiled at him.

Just as he had every other time she'd smiled at him, Edward felt his breath catch and his heart skip a beat. He smiled back at her, suddenly unable to remember why he'd been so eager to leave before.

He glanced at Jasper for a moment, wondering if the plan that was quickly forming in his head would work. Jasper looked pretty settled. Would he insist on coming anyway?

"So, um, I thought I'd go drive around for a bit. Anyone want to come with me?" Edward asked, working to keep his voice casual. After he finished speaking, he held his breath, watching his brother with calculated aloofness to see what his response would be.

His eyes never leaving the television, Jasper yawned and shook his head. "No. I'm beat. You go."

On the inside, Edward rejoiced. He kept his exterior collected, however, as he turned to face Bella. "What about you, Bella? Would you like to come with me? I'll probably just drive around for a bit." He waited for her reaction, feeling like his whole life hung in her response.

She looked at him and smiled before nodding. "That sounds fun. Let me just freshen up."

Edward grinned and nodded as Bella jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He sat down on the bed with Jasper to wait. Jasper looked at him once, smirking but saying nothing. Edward ignored him and his smug expression. Minutes later, Bella emerged from the bathroom, clothes changed and hair pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Ready?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Edward nodded and scrambled off the bed. He reached the door at the same time Bella did. They both paused and turned to look back at Jasper.

Jasper peeled his eyes from the television for the first time as Edward and Bella looked at him expectantly. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Have fun kiddies. I won't wait up, don't' worry."

It was hard to tell who blushed more at Jasper's insinuation. Edward's neck was tinted pink, and a warm blush spread across Bella's cheeks as they exited the room, neither quite able to meet the other's eye.

When they reached the car, Edward surprised even himself by moving quickly to open Bella's door. She smiled up at him as she climbed in, finally meeting his eyes.

"So, are you hungry?" he asked when he had climbed in on the other side.

"Um, I don't think so."

"Okay, I just wanted to get out. Just drive around, I guess."

"That's fine," Bella said, nodding.

Not knowing what else to say, Edward turned his focus to his driving. He drove aimlessly, turning when he felt like it, following different roads without having a clear idea in mind of where he wanted to go. Soon, the paved roads gave way to gravel roads, and they found themselves on a dirt road, surrounded on all sides by encroaching forest.

Still unsure of his destination, Edward continued to drive along the dirt path, confident that his car could handle the terrain. After a while, the forest gave way to a small clearing, and Edward was struck with how the light from the full moon turned everything in the meadow silver. He peered out the window, fascinated by the way the light seemed to filter through the clouds and cast its glow on everything.

He let the car glide to a stop and threw it into park. He had no idea where they were, or how far they'd come, but he was glad he had found this place. He rolled his window down and breathed deeply. The air was heavy and it was silent outside.

If he had thought that the silvery moonlight made the meadow beautiful, it was nothing compared to the sight that awaited him when he turned back glance at Bella. He had meant to point out to her how pretty the meadow looked and ask her if she had any idea where they were, but when he saw her, he lost his voice.

She was sitting, her head resting against the back of the seat, her eyes closed with a slight smile gracing her lips. The same moonlight that had turned the meadow silver washed across her face, making it more pale than usual. It also cast a silvery light on the long strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail and hung around her face.

Just as she had earlier in the restaurant, she seemed to feel his gaze. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, reminding him once again of how beautiful she was.

"This place is pretty incredible, Edward," she said, her voice not much more than a whisper in the silent night.

"Yeah, it is," Edward agreed, his eyes never leaving her.

"I'm really glad I agreed to come with you." Her voice was still quiet, but to Edward, it rang like a bell. She was glad to be with him. Despite all of the bullshit that Jasper had put her through, and would most likely continue to put her through, she was glad she came with him. This knowledge gave him hope and made him brave.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you think. Leave me a review?**

**See you next Monday for SLY. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Crash Into You

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: Crash Into Me

"Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock

And sweet you roll.

Lost for you, I'm so lost for you

You come crash into me

And I come into you."

Edward grinned. "Come on."

Bella furrowed her brow at him as he wrenched his door open and jumped out. He moved to the back of the car, opened the trunk and made his way back around the car again. At the window, he stopped and leaned down, sticking his head through the open window. "Are you coming?"

Bella grinned, Edward's good mood contagious, as she opened her door and climbed out. She watched him, a skeptical expression on her face as he made his way into the clearing. He took the blanket he had retrieved from the trunk of the car and, finding a spot where the grass grew thinner, spread it out on the ground. Turning back to look at Bella, he smiled. She was leaning against the hood of the car, watching him, her expression unfathomable. Anticipation swelled inside him as he motioned to her, and she smiled, pushed herself off the car and began walking.

His breath caught at the sight of her walking toward him. The moonlight glinted off her hair and the soft breeze blew it back away from her face. She wore a small, serene smile as she held her hands out in front of her, skimming the tops of the tall grasses as she moved. She reached him and smiled as she stepped onto the blanket.

"Hi," he said, grinning down at her. "I thought we could just sit out here for a while. It's so peaceful."

She nodded and sat down, folding her legs beneath her as she sunk to the ground. He sat down across from her, his knees touching hers. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back on them, raising one eyebrow at him. "So..."

"So..." Edward said, suddenly slightly nervous.

Bella laughed softly and looked around them. "This place is really beautiful. I have no idea how you found it."

Edward mirrored her pose and looked around, shrugging. "I don't know either. Just lucky, I guess." He paused for a moment. "It's so quiet."

Bella nodded, as if by speaking she would disrupt the peacefulness of the quiet clearing. They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Bella," he whispered, finally breaking the stillness that fell over them.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, turning her steady gaze to him. She watched him for a moment, her eyes holding his and he wasn't sure what she read in his expression.

"You said before that you were glad you decided to come with us. Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm really glad you came with us too." As he spoke, he leaned towards her, gazing at her plump lips in the semi-darkness of the silver moon. He heard her draw in a short breath just before his lips reached hers.

Just like he always did, he felt the strange pull toward her as his lips found her soft, perfect ones. He couldn't seem to stop himself from resting his hands on her knees, and he felt a thrill of pleasure when her arms wound around his neck.

Smiling against her lips, he rose to his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist in order to make sure she kept her arms around his neck and her lips against his. He lifted her by her waist and laid her gently down onto her back.

He pulled back and looked at her, making sure that she was okay with this new development. She smiled at him, smoothing his hair back from his forehead with her soft fingers. Grinning, he brought his lips to hers again.

She moved her hands up his neck and into his hair, twisting and pulling slightly. He groaned against her lips at the sensation, and she smiled against his in response.

"Bella," he whispered, sliding his lips along her jaw. He reached her ear and tugged gently on her earlobe, eliciting a low moan from her and another tug on his hair.

He suddenly became very aware of her body pressed up against his. He groaned again and slid his hands down her shoulders, past her waist, and to her hip. He gripped her hip and pulled her closer to him, pushing against her with his own hips.

"Edward." His name was a breathless declaration that his whole body responded to.

"Bella," he repeated, hoping that his voice had the same effect on her.

She disentangled her hands from his hair and slid them down his back, her nails scraping deliciously along the bare skin of his back as she lifted his shirt. Realizing immediately what she wanted, he lifted himself up, momentarily pulling his lips away from the slow, wet trail they had been making down her neck as she lifted his shirt over his head.

She tossed the shirt aside and Edward shivered slightly. As he looked down at her, he realized that he wasn't shivering because of the temperature; the night was warm and balmy. He was shivering because of the girl who lay waiting for him, smiling-her face serene in the light of the pale moon. He shivered with anticipation; he shivered with desire.

He bent over her again, pressing his lips to hers. His fingers once again worked their way to her waist where he fumbled with the hem of her shirt. When his hands came into contact with the bare skin of her belly, it felt almost as if they were being burnt, so hot was her flesh against his.

Just as she had done to him, he ghosted his fingers across her stomach, taking her shirt with him. He glanced down, mesmerized by the pale skin that was being exposed. He travelled up until his fingers were skimming along her collarbone.

Her eyes were hooded and her breathing shallow as she propped herself up on her elbows for a moment as Edward pulled her shirt the rest of the way over her head. He tossed it behind him, and it landed with a soft rustle in the grass next to Edward's discarded one.

Both watched Bella's shirt land, and both turned their attention back to each other at the same moment. Edward grinned down at Bella, working to keep his focus on her face, and not all of the newly exposed skin below. She grinned back at him, and he was completely dazzled by her smile.

"Bella," he whispered. "I want you."

"I want you too, Edward."

It was all the invitation he needed. Once again, his arms were around her, only this time, all he could feel, all he could think about was how her bare skin felt against his. She was everywhere, and he was completely overwhelmed. Her head fell back as his lips worked their way down her neck again. He found that he loved the way his lips felt on her collarbone.

Once again, Bella's hands were in his hair, causing a curious mix of pleasure and pain. He groaned against her shoulder and dug his thumbs lightly into her hips as she pulled and twisted his hair between her fingers.

He felt her hands slide down around his shoulders, and to his chest where she pushed against him lightly. Confused, he furrowed his brow and sat up a little to look at her. As he sat up, she squirmed beneath him, reaching both hands behind her back. He watched her in confusion for a moment longer until finally, understanding dawned.

"Shit, Bella," he murmured, unable to take his eyes off her.

She smirked and watched him watching her as she undid the clasp on her bra. He swallowed loudly as she shimmied it down her arms and tossed it in the same direction as their shirts.

"Bella," he whispered before cupping her face and bringing his mouth to hers, sliding his body against her once more. Her name seemed to be the only coherent word he could utter.

He slid his hands down her face and neck and suddenly he didn't feel like he could get enough of her. His hands were everywhere, but it wasn't enough.

Once more, he felt her hands sliding along his arms, only this time instead of winding their way up to his hair, he felt them wandering down his back to his waist. He drew in a sharp breath against her neck as he felt her hands slip under the waist band of his jeans. She reached the front of his pants and he lifted himself up slightly, resting his weight on his forearms, giving her the room she needed to work the button on his jeans and slide his pants over his hips.

He rested his head on her shoulder and concentrated on breathing as he felt her hands on him. "Bella," he breathed again into her shoulder.

"Edward," she whispered back, sliding her lips along his neck and to his ear. "I want you."

He groaned as her words drove him into action. He slid his hands along her waist until he found the button on her jeans. Fumbling with it slightly, he undid it and slowly slid her pants down her hips. She wiggled her hips back and forth, trying to speed his progress, and soon her pants were lying somewhere in the vicinity of the rest of their discarded clothing.

Edward took a deep breath and gazed down at her, knowing he only had one more piece of clothing to remove before she would be his. He let his eyes travel down her body and rest on the simple cotton pair of panties she wore. He couldn't tell what color they were in the dim light, but they looked perfect against her pale skin.

He held his breath and hooked his thumbs under the soft fabric, moving with agonizing slowness, and holding his breath the entire time. Bella, growing impatient, placed her hands on top of his and, making eye contact with him, pushed his hands down her legs, kicking her panties off as Edward sat back and watched her, his breathing shallow.

If he had thought she was beautiful with her clothes on, it was nothing compared to the sight of her lying bare before him.

Part of him felt guilty, like he should be taking more time to enjoy this moment. There were so many things he wanted to do to show her how he felt about her. But at that moment, he was overwhelmed with the need to make her his.

He slid against her body again, but this time, for the first time, there was absolutely nothing to impede the sensation of her skin against his.

He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her as he made love to her. She was phenomenal. Her head was pushed back against the blanket as she arched her back, meeting his gaze, her own eyes heavy and her breathing labored. Occasionally, her eyes would flutter closed, and she would take her bottom lip between her teeth. Edward couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful in his entire life.

Overcome, he dropped his head. "Bella," he murmured, his lips pressed into the hollow right below her ear.

It wasn't long, however, before he began to feel the need to see her face again. He lifted his head and watched her face as she brought her hands up from where they had been twisting and pulling on the blanket beneath them and ran them up his waist and his back to his shoulders. When she reached his shoulders, she clutched at him, gripping his arms. He groaned as she slowly snaked her hands up his neck and back into his hair.

Time seemed to stop, yet it still passed too quickly. He made it last as long as he could, but it wasn't nearly long enough for his liking.

His name was a whisper on her lips and afterward, the clearing was silent, except for the hammering in their ears of quickly beating hearts and shallow breathing.

Edward rolled to the side, shivering as the night air hit his sweat-drenched skin. He propped himself up on his side, leaning in as close as he could to Bella. Afraid she might grow cold, he reached behind them and grabbed the blanket they were laying on, pulling it over himself and wrapping her in it.

She giggled and the sound was like music to his ears. He laughed right back with her, planting feather-light kisses on her shoulders and neck, and finally on her mouth. "Bella, you are…amazing." He felt tongue-tied and sheepish, unsure of how to express to her how much their time together meant to him.

She smiled up at him and pressed tiny kisses all along his jaw. "Yes, amazing is a good word to describe that, I think."

He looked down at her again, his expression turning serious as the smile slid off his face. "Are you okay? I mean, you don't regret…anything, do you?"

She looked at him for a moment, and then reached up to run her hand along his warm cheek. He smiled and turned to kiss her palm. "Edward, I have not regretted anything that I've done since I've met you. Meeting you, spending time with you, has been the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

He smiled at her words, but then something she said registered in the back of his mind. "Wait, Bella. You said you haven't regretted anything that you've done since meeting me. Does that include stealing our wallets?" He smirked as he waited for her to respond, confident he had bested her.

She raised one eyebrow at him and shook her head slowly. "Not even that."

He met her gaze with his own surprised look. "Oh really?"

"Nope. I don't regret it at all," she replied, smirking boldly.

"Bella!" Edward cried, moving his fingers down below the blanket and digging gently into her sides until she wiggled and squealed beneath him. "You stole our wallets." He punctuated each word with another pinch, and by the time he had finished his sentence, she was gasping for breath.

"I know. I'm glad I did. I'd do it again!" she cried, breathless and completely unapologetic.

He paused his movements to look down at her, shocked at her tenacity. He was just kidding around with her, but he really was surprised at how unwilling she was to admit any wrongdoing on her part. "You're serious?" he asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

Still panting slightly, she nodded. "Yes, I am. I don't regret stealing your wallets."

As he leaned back on his elbow again and began to contemplate her viewpoint and whether or not he had remorse for some of the crimes he'd committed, he heard Bella giggle quietly. He turned to look at her just as she reached up and wound her arms around his neck again, pulling him down to her.

"Edward," she said, and he smiled at the way his name sounded on her lips. "The reason that I don't regret stealing your wallets is because it brought us together. If I hadn't done that, I would have never seen you again after that night. The fact that I stole your wallets," she said, pausing to raise her eyebrow at him, "and got away with it, is the only reason you or Jasper took me seriously at all."

He moved his fingers from her sides and began absentmindedly running them along her arms, eliciting a quiet shiver from her as she smiled up at him. He realized that she was right. Even if they had run into her the next day at the diner, there was no way the series of unpredictable events that had led them to this point would have occurred. Edward was forced to admit that the same streak that made her great at being a less than model citizen was part of what attracted him to her.

A light punch on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. He grinned at her.

"Just admit it, I'm right. You like the fact that I stole your wallets. As much as it pissed you and Jasper off at the time, you like that I got away with it." Again, she wore that confident smirk that Edward found so sexy.

"I will admit nothing," he said, leaning down to nibble her neck. She squealed and pushed against his chest without any real intent of moving him.

"You don't need to. I already know the truth," she said, laughing as his lips tickled her neck.

"Fine," he said against her throat, biting her slightly.

At the feel of his teeth on her, she moaned and arched her neck slightly. After a moment, when his kisses became more intense and both of their breathing a little more shallow, Bella pushed against him.

"Edward," she whispered, her tone slightly mournful.

He hummed against her collarbone.

"We probably should go. It's getting late, and we still need to find our way back."

Reluctantly, Edward nodded, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He stood slowly, conscious of Bella's eyes on him as he moved to find their clothing. Momentarily, he returned to the blanket, their discarded and forgotten clothing in hand. He separated the various items and handed Bella her pile.

She giggled. "Thank you, sir."

He smirked and took a bow before pulling his boxers and pants back on.

Bella dressed herself, but Edward was there to help her smooth down her jeans and straighten her shirt. She smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he folded up the blanket, tucking it under one arm as they walked hand in hand back to the car. When they reached it, he opened her door for her before stowing the blanket back in the trunk.

They held hands across the seat as Edward steered them back through the clearing and onto the dirt road that led back to the highway.

It didn't take as long as he had feared it would to find their way back. Occasionally, he glanced up from the road, and every time he did, he found her smiling at him. He chuckled and squeezed her hand, bringing it up to his lips. She laughed and scooted a little closer in her seat, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her. It wasn't long before he could hear the soft, even rhythm of her breathing, and he knew that she'd drifted off to sleep. He smiled, overwhelmed again by her mere presence. She was everywhere. Her hair splayed across his shoulder, her scent in his nose, her taste on his lips. But mostly, his head was full of her, full of thoughts of how amazing she was, and how lucky he was to have found her. He swore to himself right there, in the dim light of the car as he drove down the deserted highway, that he would do everything in his power to keep her. He couldn't imagine his life without her now.


	7. Chapter 7: I Did It

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck with me through my long break. I apologize for making you wait so long. I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, and I WILL be finishing this story.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 7:

"_I did it._

_Do you think I've gone too far?_

_I did it_

_Guilty as charged_

_I did it_

_It was me right or wrong._

_I did it."_

"I don't know if that's going to work," Edward said, scratching his chin as he gazed pensively at his brother.

"Of course it will work. It's just like we did in Pensacola, only this time we have her," Jasper said, tipping his head in Bella's direction.

Edward's jaw clenched for a moment as he glanced at Bella. "Fine," he answered finally, his tone resigned.

Bella sat silently, watching the exchange between the two brothers. By now, she knew better than to intervene. It was how they worked and in the three months they'd been traveling together, she'd realized how well this system worked for them. Both were stubborn and strong willed, but both cared deeply for the other. Whatever disagreements they had, they always worked them out in their own way.

Jasper nodded pleased with Edward's acquiescence. "Alright, so we'll get started first thing in the morning."

Bella felt a flutter of fear in the pit of her stomach. This was by far the biggest job they had done. It was also the most dangerous. But the payoff would be huge, and Jasper and Edward were confident in their ability to pull it off successfully. Bella knew that at least part of their confidence came from her role in the whole thing. She was an integral part of their plan, and without her, their chances of success diminished drastically.

Bella took a deep breath and felt her stomach roll. "Excuse me," she muttered weakly as she pushed out of her chair and made a dash for the bathroom. She pushed the door closed on her way, hoping that the boys wouldn't hear as she lost her dinner. She flushed the toilet and washed her face, rinsing out her mouth before standing in front of the mirror for a moment. She gave her reflection a hard look. It was very uncharacteristic of her to have nerves like this before a job. She reasoned with herself that it was simply the size of the job and the importance of her role that was causing her to be nervous.

As she stood, glaring at herself in the mirror, she laughed. If she was being honest with herself, it had more to do with the boy on the other side of that door. It had to do with the fact that she was crazy about him and would rather die than let him down.

She shook her head at her reflection, took a deep breath, smoothed down her hair, and opened the bathroom door. She was met by two pairs of concerned eyes.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward's voice was laced with concern as his fingers gripped the sides of his chair, as if willing himself to stay in his seat and not to go to her. Ever since that first night in the meadow, the two had done their best to keep their blossoming relationship from Jasper. It wasn't that they wanted to be deceptive; it was just that neither of them were sure how he'd react. So they'd decided to keep things quiet for the time being, sneaking off to be alone together whenever possible, and doing their best to remain casual toward one another in his presence. Although sometimes, Bella wasn't sure how good of a job they were doing. Jasper seemed to be everywhere, and she was fairly certain he at least knew the two had feelings for each other. After all, he had caught them kissing a few times.

Turning her thoughts back to Edward, she smiled and shook her head slightly in an attempt to communicate to him that she was okay. "I'm fine. Must have been something I ate."

Jasper continued to look at her, his eye critical. "Bella, if you're having second thoughts..." he trailed off. His statement was incomplete but his expression said quitting wasn't an option.

Quickly, she shook her head. "I'm not at all. I think dinner just didn't agree with me."

The boys continued to eye her suspiciously for a moment, but this time Bella was struck by the differences in their expressions. While Jasper's was shrewd and almost calculating, Edward's was full of concern. She smiled at both of them and returned to her seat at the small hotel kitchen table where the three of them were gathered making plans.

Apparently satisfied that she was telling the truth, the two brothers went back to their plans. As Bella sat there, she tried to pay attention to them, but her mind wandered, and she found herself thinking more about the stark contrast in the personalities of these two brothers. She was really beginning to feel like she understood each of them better. She supposed it was unavoidable, given that the three of them spent almost every hour of the day together.

Bella was still trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was the Cullen brothers. Even as close as she felt to Edward, he was always vague when discussing his and Jasper's past. She knew nothing of the rest of their family, or where the boys came from. But, to be fair, Edward didn't know much about Bella's past either. She was also fairly elusive when it came to discussing anything about her life before him, and he seemed not to mind. It was if they each had parts that they were unable to share, and each of them recognized and respected this, preferring instead just to live in the moment and enjoy each other in the here and now.

Bella's thoughts continued to drift as Jasper and Edward made more modifications to their plan. She was only half listening as they planned out every detail of the next day. After what felt like an eternity, Jasper gathered up their plans, stuffed them back in his folder and stood.

"Okay, that should work. We should all get some sleep. We've got an early start tomorrow," Jasper said, flopping down on the couch.

As she watched Jasper, she was again silently grateful that the success of their last few jobs had allowed them to get larger hotel suites recently. Since she and Edward were still not comfortable bringing their relationship out into the open, they did not share a bed. When they were forced to stay in one room suites, Jasper and Edward shared a bed, giving Bella a bed to her self. But in multiple room suites, like the one they were currently staying in, they had the luxury of all sleeping in their own beds, even if Edward often ended up taking the fold out couch.

As Jasper flipped through channels on the television, Bella's attention was turned to Edward. She found him studying her carefully. Self conscious, she smiled softly at him.

"Hi," he said, his voice low enough that Jasper wouldn't be able to pick it up.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"We should go to bed," Edward said, echoing Jasper's sentiments.

Bella nodded. "Yes, we should."

"I'm not sleepy," Edward grinned.

"No, me either."

"Do you want to go for a walk or something?" Edward asked, rising from his chair.

Bella nodded and stood. The two moved toward the door and Edward called behind his shoulder to let Jasper know they'd be back in a bit.

"Don't be too late!" Jasper shouted as Edward shut the door behind them. He rolled his eyes and grinned at Bella. She grinned back. As soon as the door was shut, Edward moved towards Bella, pushing her against the door with his body.

"I've missed you," he whispered, his voice low and rough in her ear.

"We've been together all day, Edward," Bella teased, arching her neck and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what I mean. We haven't been alone," he growled, planting kisses up and down her throat.

"Mm. True."

"We're alone now, Bella."

"We're in a hallway, Edward!" Bella laughed, slapping Edward's shoulder playfully. "Let's walk."

Edward sighed and pulled back. "Okay. Let's walk."

He smiled and held out his hand. Bella placed her hand in his and the pair made their way down the hallway to the lobby.

Outside the air was warm as the pair headed away from the hotel. Neither of them had a destination, but instead simply wandered, enjoying each other's company.

It was much later when they finally returned to the room, giggling and shushing each other as they attempted to make their way quietly through the now dark hotel room. They could hear Jasper's quiet snores through the closed door of his bedroom and neither of them wanted to face him if he was awoken.

"Don't wake Jasper!" Bella hissed, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"I won't! Stop talking!" Edward hissed back, squeezing Bella's hand as he followed her into the room. He stopped in the middle of the room, gripping her hand and pulling her to a stop beside him. He wrapped her hand around his back then enveloped her in his arms. In the dark his mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply, bringing his hands up to run them through her hair. He ended the kiss by sliding his hands down her jaw and cupping her face in his hands. His face was pale and barely visible in darkness of the room.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Mm hm?" Bella answered gazing up at him.

"I love you."

Bella felt her breath hitch and for a moment all she could do was look at his pale, anxious face. Then suddenly she felt the rightness of his words. "Edward," she whispered. "I love you too."

For a moment he didn't move. His hands stayed frozen on her face, his eyes searching hers in the barely there light. Then slowly his lips parted and she watched a grin spread across his face.

"Really?" he murmured.

"Yes." She hoped he could hear the resolution in her voice.

He bent down and kissed her again. "Oh, Bella. I don't want to leave you tonight."

She felt the ache of his words echoed in her own. "I know. I don't either." She wound her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers again. It was several moments later when she reluctantly pulled away. "But we have to. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize tomorrow."

Edward scowled for a moment before nodding. "You're right." He bent down and gave Bella one last kiss, then smiled at her. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Bella grinned and nodded. "Good night, Edward."

She watched from the doorway of her bedroom as he made his way to the couch and settled himself onto it, smiling to herself as she finally closed the door.

Despite her nerves about the next day, sleep found her easily, and before Bella realized it, she was awoken by knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come on, Bella. We need to leave in twenty minutes if we're going to make our window," Jasper shouted from the other side.

"Coming," she called as she crawled out of bed and began rushing around to get herself ready. She barely had time to shower and pull her hair into a messy ponytail before Jasper was banging on her door again.

Exactly eighteen minutes after Jasper had first awoken Bella, the three of them were gathered in the living area of their hotel suite. The mood was tense as the three of them went through their plans one final time.

Bella was mostly quiet as Jasper spoke. She kept her eyes on the carpet and several times had to concentrate to keep her stomach from rolling like it had the day before. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, letting Jasper's voice fade to a buzzing in the background of her consciousness. It took her a moment to realize someone was calling her name.

"Bella, are you ready?"

She looked up finally to see Jasper staring at her, his expression tight.

"Sorry, yeah," she muttered, feeling herself blush under his scrutiny. She avoided Edward's eyes, knowing what she'd see there. She was embarrassed by her reaction. This was the behavior of an amateur. Bella Swan was no amateur. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Jasper nodded and the three of them headed for the door.

Bella volunteered to sit in the back as Jasper drove. During the drive, Bella smiled when she saw Edward's hand snake its way through the hole between the seat and the door. She reached down and grasped it in her own as he squeezed back reassuringly.

They arrived at their destination in what felt like no time, and Bella felt her stomach plummet as she realized it was time for her to play her part. Edward stood and held the seat back for her as she climbed out.

"You remember what to do?" he asked, his expression serious.

Bella nodded. "I do." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He clenched his jaw as he stared at her for a moment before giving her a quick nod.

"I'll be right out," she said, a confident smile on her face.

Once her back was to the car, she let the smile slide from her face as she took a deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back now. As she moved towards the building she fought the nausea that was once again clutching at her stomach and worked to clear her head of all distractions. She needed to be focused.

In the end, she was surprised at how easy it had been. Her part complete, she hurried back out to meet the boys. Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she caught sight of their worried expressions through the windshield. Edward's face immediately morphed into a smile, but Jasper's scowl remained.

"Well?" he demanded as she reached them.

"Everything went perfectly. You're up," Bella said, grinning confidently as the two brothers stared at her, motionless. "Go!" she laughed.

Her words seemed to spring them into action. In a moment she was alone, watching their backs as they disappeared into the building. She sighed and shook her head before taking Jasper's place in the front seat while she waited. She smiled as she gripped the steering wheel. She never got to drive; not that she'd ever asked to. She knew how much this car meant to Edward, but as she sat there looking at the dials on the console, she resolved to ask him if she could drive his car sometime.

Bella sighed as she watched the front door of the building, wishing she'd brought a book to read. She knew she'd have a longer wait than the boys had. Her part was the shortest. It was amazing how much more relaxed she felt now that her part was over. Of course, the boys still had to do their parts, but she felt much more confident in their abilities than she felt in her own.

She sighed and flipped on the radio, turning the old fashioned knob and listening as various radio stations cut in and out as the needle slid up and down the dial. Finally she settled on a song she knew and leaned her head back against the seat as she sung along softly. The leather of the headrest felt soft against her head. Before she knew it the stress and tension of the past few days seemed to catch up with her and she could no longer keep her eyes open. She let her heavy eyelids close and began to drift off to sleep.

Bella had no idea how much time had passed, but sometime later she was awoken by the sound of running feet pounding the pavement outside the car. Startled, she sat up. Disoriented, she looked around. Jasper was running towards the car. Bella shook her head slightly to clear out the fog of sleep.

"Are you guys done? Where's Edward?" she asked groggily as he approached the car.

Jasper didn't answer. It was then that she actually saw his face. It was pale and strained. His eyes were wild. The expression he wore made Bella's heart drop down to her toes.

"What's wrong, Jasper? Where's Edward?" she repeated, panic creeping into her tone.

Jasper reached the car and Bella moved to give him his seat back. He shook his head and climbed into the passenger's seat. If his expression had unnerved her, his tone of voice sent her into an absolute panic.

"Go, Bella. Drive. Now."

**A/N: I know, I make you wait forever and then give you a cliffhanger. I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks to my good friend Christine from Christag Banners for letting me bounce ideas off of her. She's amazing!  
**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter. I had to reset my account, so if you used to be following me, and still want to be, you'll have to send another request.**

**I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: What Will Become of Me

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for being so patient while I finished up Someone Like You. I really wanted to get that story finished so that I could concentrate fully on this one. I am proud to say that Someone Like You is now a complete story! Yay! Anyway, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8: What Will Become of Me

"I'm spinning down

I'm spinning up

Upon this way

Wondering what will become of me

When I'm all far away..."

"Cullen." Edward jumped slightly as the guard slid the glass trap open. "It's time. Cuff up."

Edward nodded and stood, moving to the door. By now he knew the drill. He stood, feet apart, hands in front of him as the guard secured the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. It was a short walk from his holding cell to the courtroom. The chains that bound his ankles rattled as he walked.

His lawyer, Marcus, was waiting for him at the door to the courtroom. He nodded but said nothing as he waited for the guard to uncuff him. Once free, he turned to Marcus, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had begun to chafe.

"So?" he asked as the two of them stepped into the courtroom.

"The prosecution has accepted your plea. They have informed the judge, so it should all be wrapped up today," Marcus whispered.

Edward nodded and looked around the courtroom anxiously. As always, when his eyes finally found her, he felt a mixture of relief and dread. Relief because she was there, but he also dreaded what her presence would mean for her future. It was a battle he'd fought with himself every day for the past month. Ever since that fateful day he'd been caught. She'd visited him every day in jail as he awaited trial, and she'd been in the courtroom watching the trial day after day for the past week. He wrestled with his conscience about allowing her to stay. He'd tried to send her away, tried to convince her that she should forget about him and move on. But it didn't matter. She wouldn't leave no matter how hard he begged. But the truth was he hadn't begged very hard. He relied on seeing her face every day when he was led into the courtroom.

Today was no exception. Her wide brown eyes were anxious as she searched his face. Despite his own anxiety, he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before turning his attention to his brother.

Jasper nodded at him and discreetly raised his fist. Edward smiled at the subtle show of solidarity. He felt his eyes fill with tears, and he knew he'd made the right decision.

It was a few minutes later when the judge entered the room. Everyone stood, and Edward had one more chance to glance back at the two people he cared about most before his attention was called to the front of the courtroom by the judge's voice.

"It's been brought to my attention that the prosecution has something to present to the court."

The prosecuting attorney, a small wiry man, stood and cleared his throat. "Yes, your honor. We've agreed to take a plea deal from the defendant."

The gasp from the back of the courtroom was audible, and Edward didn't have to turn around to know who it came from.

The judge turned his attention to Edward. "Is this true, Mr. Cullen?"

As usual, even though the judge addressed Edward, his attorney spoke for him. "Yes, your honor. We'd like to enter a guilty plea in conjunction with the arrangements we've made with the prosecution."

"Fair enough. What is the deal?" he asked, turning his attention back to the prosecuting attorney.

"The defendant has agreed to enter a guilty plea and will serve a sentence of five years with a possibility of parole after three years."

The judge nodded and picked up his gavel. "Let the record indicate that the court has accepted the defendant's plea bargain. The defendant will be sentenced to five years in the state penitentiary. Sentencing will commence immediately."

The bang of the gavel was abnormally loud in Edward's head and set off a ringing in his ears that seemed to block out all other sound. Suddenly, it was as if everything were moving in slow motion. Marcus was leaning toward him, whispering something in his ear, but he honestly couldn't hear him. The bailiff was moving towards him, cuffs in hand. He searched the back of the courtroom until he found her face. His heart clenched as he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mouth was open, and it seemed like she might be screaming or calling to him, but he couldn't hear it. Jasper's face was pale and stretched tight, his lips pursed as he stared at Edward. He knew. Suddenly Edward knew that Jasper knew.

In a flash, the ringing ceased and the world returned to normal speed. The cuffs were already in place, and he was being led out of the courtroom.

"Edward! No!" Bella screamed, arms stretched impossibly towards him. The last thing Edward saw was Jasper's arms encircling Bella as she crumpled against him and slumped to the floor.

"Okay, Edward," Marcus said as he moved beside him, keeping pace as the guard led Edward along. "Here's what will happen. You'll return to your holding cell. Are you listening?"

Edward nodded, but in truth he wasn't really paying attention. It didn't matter if he did anyway. For the next three to five years, there would be someone to make sure he did what he was supposed to do whether he listened or not.

The next few days were a blur. He was moved from the county facility to the federal prison, where he underwent a whole new set of horrors. He didn't sleep much and ate even less. But despite everything, he still couldn't bring himself to regret his choice. He'd done it for them, and he would do it again.

The days began to run together, and he wondered if he'd ever see her again. Finally, as he was sitting in his cell one morning, the guard called his name.

"Cullen. You have a visitor."

Edward wondered if it was Marcus again. He considered refusing to see him but wasn't sure what would happen if he did. Obediently, he suited up in his orange jumpsuit, and the guard restrained him with the chains and cuffs which were quickly becoming just one more unfortunate part of his daily life.

He entered the small room and nearly wept when he saw her sitting on the other side of the glass. The guard seemed to take an eternity to remove his bonds, and Edward moved impatiently from one foot to the other as he waited.

Finally free, he practically flung himself across the room to the glass partition. He fumbled with the phone, and Bella grinned at him as she watched him.

"Hi," she said.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed, the sound of her voice like a balm to his soul. He placed his hand against the glass, and she mirrored his pose on her side. He couldn't feel her skin through the glass, but somehow he felt closer to her.

"How are you, Edward?" she asked, her eyes searching his face.

He nodded. Now that the initial elation of seeing her again had passed, he was determined to convince her that he was fine. "I'm doing okay. It's not bad here." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I'm okay. How are you, Bella?" he asked, anxious to turn attention away from himself. It was his turn to rake his eyes over her, taking in every square inch. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, let alone held her in his arms. His heart clenched painfully at the thought.

She nodded. "I'm doing okay. Jasper and I are hanging in there." She smiled. "He's waiting to see you next, you know. He let me go first."

Edward smirked. "I'm surprised. How are you two getting along?" He knew the two of them had never been the best of friends.

Bella shrugged. "We're getting along pretty well." She was convincing, but somehow Edward doubted that things were really as great as she wanted him to believe. It seemed he wasn't the only one attempting to paint a rosy picture.

"Where are you two staying?" he asked.

"We're at the hotel still. We were waiting until..." Bella faded off.

"I know," Edward said. "But now you'll have to make some more permanent plans. You know you don't have to stick around here, right?" As much as he didn't want her to leave, he didn't think it was fair to ask her to wait around for him. Three years was a long time. Five was even more.

Bella nodded. "I know. But where else am I going to go?" she said quietly, ducking her head. She was quiet for a moment, and Edward wondered if she was crying. Before he could respond, she continued. "Why did you do it, Edward?"

He didn't need to ask her what she meant. He sighed and shrugged. "Well, Marcus advised me to. After all was said and done, we didn't think we had a very good shot at an acquittal."

Bella shook her head. "But it seemed like everything went so well during the trial. Marcus was so good!"

Edward shrugged and searched to change the subject. "So how are you guys doing for money? Have you done any jobs since..." It was his turn to fade off.

"No. But we're doing fine. The hotel's paid up for another week. After that, we'll see," Bella said with a shrug.

Edward clenched his jaw. "Bella, stop being so stubborn; you should just go. Go back home. Find something else. Forget about me. I'm a dead end." His voice was harsher than he meant it to be, but he was so frustrated by her unwillingness to see reason.

Bella nodded, but something in her eyes let him know that she was just agreeing to appease him. "Well, I bet Jasper is anxious to see you. I'd better let him have his turn," she said softly.

Edward's heart clenched at the thought of her leaving. Who knew when he'd be able to see her again? His eyes filled with tears, and he blinked them away quickly. "Bella, I miss you so damn much," he said, his voice gruff with emotion.

Bella returned her hand to the glass, and Edward followed suit, desperate to feel her touch. "I miss you too, Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have...I just..." She trailed off and bowed her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He waved her apologies away. "Bella. Baby, stop. You have nothing to apologize for. There wasn't anything you could have done." He cursed the glass that separated them and wished he could reach over and lift her chin up to meet his gaze again. "Hey, look at me," he coaxed, ducking his head in an attempt to catch her gaze again. Finally, reluctantly, she looked up. "I love you, Bella. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not time, or distance, or separation. I love you," he repeated, his heart warming slightly at the ghost of a smile that crossed Bella's lips at his words.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm not going anywhere. I'll come visit you as often as they'll let me. And in a couple of years, you'll get out and we'll go away somewhere."

He ached at her enthusiasm. He knew he should argue with her. He should convince her that was the worst thing she could do. But as he stared into her big, brown eyes, brimming with tears, he couldn't bring himself to do anything except nod.

The guilt was still gnawing at him a few minutes later when Jasper walked in. But Edward couldn't help but grin at his brother's characteristic swagger as he entered the room. Edward watched as Jasper picked up the telephone receiver and plopped down in the chair. He grinned.

"Nice jumpsuit, brother," Jasper said, smirking as he propped his feet up on the counter, leaning back in his chair.

Edward couldn't help chuckling. Leave it to his brother to make even the direst situation humorous. "Thanks, Jasper. I got lucky. Orange is my color."

Jasper laughed, but then his face turned serious. "So, how's it going? How are you holding up?" His eyes searched Edward's face.

Edward shrugged. "I'm okay. The food sucks, but there's a lot of free time," he said, trying to shift the mood back to the lighter one of a few moments before.

But Jasper wasn't buying it. He continued to search Edward's face a moment more. Finally, he said, "Why did you do it, Edward?"

Edward shrugged again. "Well, Marcus didn't think we had a very good shot of an acquittal, so the plea was my best shot." This speech was becoming routine for him.

"Bullshit," Jasper said quietly into the phone. "What did they tell you?"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "They were going to go after you and Bella," he said quietly.

"Do you think they were just blowing smoke?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." He paused for a moment, debating on whether or not to continue. Finally he did. "Look, I wasn't so much worried about you. They didn't have much on you. We've always been careful. But Bella… they had a lot on Bella. From back before she met us. I couldn't let them get her."

Jasper nodded, lips pursed. "I figured as much."

Edward looked at his brother through the glass. "What else could I do?" he asked quietly, the plea in his voice.

Jasper shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, Edward. I don't know."

The brothers were silent for a few moments. Edward knew what Jasper was thinking, all the things he wanted to say but didn't.

"Take care of her, Jasper," Edward finally said quietly.

Jasper looked up at his brother, eyes flashing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. After a moment, he spoke. "Do you realize what you're asking? It's bad enough that you've gotten yourself locked up in here for the next five years, but now you want to saddle me with her? You can't be serious."

Edward sighed. "I know it's asking a lot, but what else am I supposed to do? And I'll be out in three years with good behavior," he added defensively.

Jasper shook his head. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. I hope she was worth it," he hissed. With that he slammed his receiver down and stalked out of the room.

**A/N: I want to thank the fabulous Tiffanyanne3 for agreeing to take on the job of beta'ing this story for me. I think she agreed to it before she realized how egregious my comma abuse was. ;) She's amazing and this chapter is better because of her. :) Not only is she great at spotting my mistakes, she's also an awesome writer. Go check out her stories!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stay

**A/N: Hi there! So I'm trying to get back to posting weekly, but it's been tough! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. I am flattered at all of the kind words you all have for this story. :) **

**Here's chapter 9. Make sure you read my A/N at the bottom. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9: Stay

"I shall miss these things

When it all rolls by

What a day

Wanna stay, stay, stay for awhile."

Bella jumped as the door slammed. Wide-eyed, she watched Jasper stride quickly towards her. The look on his face made her stomach churn. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. He reached her and, without so much as glancing her way, said, "Come on. Let's go."

In spite of herself, Bella jumped up and followed him, trying to keep up with his rapid pace. They reached the car and Jasper wrenched his door open, throwing himself into the driver's seat. Unsure, Bella climbed into the passenger's seat. She watched from the corner of her eye as Jasper gripped the steering wheel.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. She hated that he made her feel like she had to tiptoe around him when he got like this, but their friendship was still tenuous at best.

"Nothing," Jasper muttered as he started the ignition and threw the car into gear.

"Tell me, Jasper. Please," she pleaded.

They had reached a red light, and Jasper pulled the car to a stop. He took a deep breath, and Bella could see him working to relax his jaw. After a moment, when he seemed calmer, he spoke. "It's nothing really, Bella. I swear. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I'm fine." He finally looked at her as he attempted a smile.

Bella looked back at him skeptically. Obviously he was lying, but she wasn't sure if she should push him. Although they had grown closer since Edward's arrest, their relationship was still pretty strained at times. Even as he smiled reassuringly at her, she could still see resentment in his eyes.

Bella sighed and decided to ignore her concerns for now. "Do you want to get something to eat?" she asked. "I'm starving." By now she knew from experience that he would work out whatever was bothering him on his own. There was nothing she could do.

"Sure. Where should we go?" Jasper asked. They spotted a diner they knew well on the way back to the hotel and pulled in.

Although the majority of the tension that had radiated off Jasper as they left the prison seemed to have dissipated, he was still quiet during their meal.

"So." Bella cleared her throat and attempted to engage him in conversation. "Can we talk about our plans?" She speared a piece of broccoli with her fork and looked over at him.

Jasper paused and then placed a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth, taking his time chewing and swallowing before answering her. "Well, we have the hotel for another week, right?" He paused and Bella nodded. "Then after that..." he let his thought trail off unfinished and shrugged.

But Bella didn't need him to finish to know what he meant. She tried to hide her disappointment. She had known that it was a possibility that Jasper wouldn't want anything to do with her now that Edward was out of the picture for a while. They'd stuck together during the trial, but now that Edward's fate was set, there was no reason for the two of them to continue the camaraderie and friendship that had slowly begun to develop during Edward's trial.

She cleared her throat again and nodded. "Yeah, I mean I guess there's no reason for us to stay together."

Jasper wiped his mouth and put his napkin on the table. He sighed. "Look, Bella, I have nothing against you. It's been great knowing you, and we've had some fun. But Edward's the only person I've ever worked with, you know? I don't need a new partner."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I know."

She smiled at Jasper, but inside she had an overwhelming urge to cry and she couldn't figure out exactly why. Was it because she had finally felt like part of a family since she'd met Edward and Jasper? She pushed the thought aside. It wasn't as if things could go on like they had. Edward would be sitting in prison for the next three to five years. It didn't make any sense for her and Jasper to stay together when Edward wasn't there. Jasper had made it clear from the beginning that Edward was the only reason he had tolerated Bella's presence for as long as he had. But even still, she couldn't help feeling that since Edward's arrest and trial, she and Jasper had actually begun to form a friendship.

The thought of her and Jasper being friends made her heart hurt a little. Could she really call him her friend? She realized as she sat there finishing her dinner that she would consider him a friend now. They weren't close friends, and there were definitely times that Jasper still seemed like he was barely able to stand her; but there were other times when it almost felt like the two of them shared some sort of bond that she was unable to identify. Maybe it was the stress of the trial, or the unspoken need they had both felt to appear strong and united for Edward's sake.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as he slid out of the booth. Bella nodded and stood. The ride home was just as quiet as their meal had been. Once inside, Jasper stripped off his boots and plopped himself down on the couch, picking up the remote and flipping on the television. Bella wandered into the bedroom and lay down on the bed.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the semi-dark room wondering what she was going to do. It wasn't as if this were the first time she'd ever had to pick herself up and start over. But somehow this felt different. She'd meant what she'd told Edward. She really would go visit him as often as she could, and she really would wait for him. The only question was how she was going to get by without him for the next three to five years until. As she drifted off to sleep, she was no closer to having any answers.

The sunlight filtering in through the window was bright, and Bella could tell it was high in the sky when she finally awoke. Disoriented, she sat up. She was still fully clothed and had slept on top of the bed covers. She hadn't meant to fall asleep and certainly hadn't intended to sleep all night. She stumbled groggily out into the front room.

"Morning, sunshine," Jasper called from the small kitchen table. He waved his spoon. "Do you want some cereal?"

"Good morning. I didn't mean to sleep so late. What time is it?" Bella asked as she retrieved a bowl and spoon from the drain board.

"Ten-thirty. I was going to wake you earlier, but you seemed so tired I figured you needed the sleep," Jasper said.

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess so." She poured cereal and milk into her bowl then sat back, pulling her knees up under her chin as she ate. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Jasper shrugged. "Not much."

"Did you want to go visit Edward again?" Bella asked, watching Jasper's reaction.

He clenched his jaw. "I don't know. Maybe."

Bella nodded, wondering silently about his reaction. They finished their breakfast in silence. Bella moved to the couch and began flipping through channels absentmindedly as Jasper disappeared into the bathroom. She heard the shower running, and a short while later he emerged, freshly shaven and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to go run a few errands. I'll be back in a few hours, and then you can go visit Edward if you want."

She nodded. "Okay, bye."

The door slammed, and Bella was alone with her thoughts once again. She sat for a moment, fidgeting nervously with the couch cushions, and then pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for. She pushed send and waited. Her call was answered on the third ring.

"Bella Swan." Jessica's voice was shrill through the phone. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I could ask you the same question, Jess. You're the one who ran out on me. You and Lauren, remember?" Bella said, her voice hard and guarded.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't seen Lauren in months," Jessica said.

Bella rolled her eyes at Jessica's unapologetic non-explanation. "Where are you, Jessica?"

"Why? Bella, what is this about?" Jessica asked.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up." She was careful to keep her voice guarded. She refused to let Jessica see any of the panic that was beginning to rise inside her. She felt desperate, but there was no way she was going to let Jessica know that.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Sure. I guess. I mean, Lauren took off on me, so what the hell," Jessica said, a note of boredom in her voice.

They made plans to meet in a week. Bella hung up and wondered if she'd made the right decision. She wasn't sure where reconnecting with Jessica would take her, but other than coming back to visit Edward, she had no more ties to this place. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Had she made the right choice? But what option did she really have? Jasper had made it pretty clear that he didn't want her around, and she wasn't willing to go out on her own. Edward getting caught had scared her more than she was willing to admit. She was going to have to be more careful from now on. Having a partner would allow her to be more cautious, not to mention the simple fact that two people working together had a lot more options than someone working solo.

But Bella couldn't forget that Jessica had left her in a bind before. Her stomach churned as she thought back to how Jessica and Lauren had taken off and left her to deal with James. But then again, Lauren was the one who had brought James to them. Maybe things would be different when it was just her and Jessica. She certainly hoped so.

She sighed again and shook her head at herself before lying back on the couch, picking up the remote and flipping mindlessly through the channels. She had just begun to nod off to sleep when she heard Jasper's key card slide into the lock. She sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey," she said as Jasper walked in and tossed the car keys onto the sofa table.

"Hey," he returned.

"So, um how were your errands?" Bella asked lamely.

"Fine," Jasper answered.

"Well, I'm going to get ready and then go visit Edward again. Did you want to come?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so," Jasper said, kicking his boots off. "But you go ahead. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."

There was a strange note in Jasper's voice that Bella couldn't quite identify, but she let it go. Instead, she stood and moved to her bedroom. Deciding to forgo a shower, and opting for comfort, she dressed in a tank top and an ankle length hobo skirt, pulling her hair into a messy bun. Returning to the living room, she scooped the keys off the table. "Alright, I'll be back later."

Jasper didn't answer and she closed the door behind her.

The trip to the prison didn't seem as long as it had the first time she'd made it. She wasn't sure if it was because this time she was driving, or if it was because the first time she'd gone, she hadn't seen Edward in over a week.

She went through the tedium of being patted down, submitting her identification, and answering questions about the prisoner she was there to visit. Finally she was ushered into a small room identical to the one she'd been led into the day before. Soon Edward was led in. Just as it had yesterday, the sight of him bound in cuffs made her heart ache. But the smile that spread across Edward's face when he caught sight of her made her tingle inside.

"You came back," Edward said, grinning into the receiver as he took a seat across the glass from her. He was joking, but underneath the smile she sensed a real fear that he was going to be abandoned.

"Of course I did. Where else am I going to go, Edward?" She smiled.

His face darkened as it had yesterday when she spoke of waiting for him. Bella rolled her eyes and grinned in an attempt to keep the mood light. Then she decided to change the subject. "Look, Edward. I've got to talk to you."

"Okay," he said slowly, eyeing her warily.

"So, I called Jessica today."

"What? Why?" he interrupted.

"Just listen. I know what happened before. But I talked to her, and I think it's going to be different this time."

"What do you mean different this time?"

Bella sighed. "I mean I'm going to meet up with Jessica."

Edward furrowed his brow. "But why? I mean-" He paused and looked at her, his eyes guilty but pleading. "I thought you were going to stick around here."

"I am. I'll come visit, but I can't just stay here." Bella's voice was apologetic, and she felt that same familiar churning in her stomach again. "Jessica and I were good together."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. What did Jasper think of this plan?"

Bella blinked in confusion for a moment. "I didn't tell him."

Edward laughed. "Look, Bella, honey. Jasper doesn't like change, and he sure as hell doesn't like surprises. If you're planning on bringing on someone new, you'd better tell him."

Understanding dawned and Bella dropped her gaze to the table she was resting her elbows on. "Jasper and I aren't going to be staying together, Edward."

Edward took a deep breath and Bella could see his jaw clenching reflexively. "I know you may not want to, Bella, but I really think that would be for the best."

Bella shook her head. "No, Edward. You don't understand. It wasn't my idea to split up; it was Jasper's. He wants to go his own way, I guess." She shrugged.

"He told you that?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing.

Bella nodded, then jumped slightly when Edward's fist slammed down on the counter. A moment later the guard stepped into the room, eyeing Edward warily. Edward turned away from the glass and said a few words Bella had a hard time making out. She assumed that Edward was reassuring him that everything was fine because after a moment, the guard nodded and stepped back outside the door.

Edward turned his attention back to Bella. "Look, Bella. I'll speak to Jasper, okay? I want you two to stick together. You'll both have a better chance of doing well while I'm in here if you're together. I can still help you guys. Obviously I can't carry them out, but I can help with all of the planning and the setup."

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, shifting the phone to her other hand. "Look, Edward, I don't want to be his pity case. He'd obviously only be staying with me because you asked him to. I don't want that. I'll be fine with Jessica, I swear. I'll still come visit you as often as I can, and you can call me whenever you get a chance."

"When are you supposed to meet up with Jessica?"

"In a week. That's when Jasper and I agreed to part ways," Bella answered.

"Okay, at least let me talk to Jasper. I'm sure I can convince him when he sees the logic of the three of us still working together. We worked well together," he paused. "Well, until..." He faded off, but Bella knew what he was going to say.

"Alright, Edward, if you say so. Talk to Jasper. I can always call Jessica and tell her to forget it."

Satisfied, Edward nodded. "I love you. We're going to work this out; don't worry."

Although she was still skeptical about Edward's plan, Bella nodded. "I love you, too."

He grinned at her, and by the time she left a half an hour later, she was feeling much better about her future prospects. As she drove back to the hotel, she began to wonder if the three of them really could still work together like they had before. She had to admit the possibility of that was appealing. As she pulled into the hotel, she realized something. The past three months had been the happiest she could remember, and she wasn't ready to give that up. If Edward thought they could work things out and stay together, working as a team with him on the inside and her and Jasper on the outside, she trusted him. Hopefully, Jasper would trust him too.

**A/N: Okay, so to thank all of you that have been leaving me such lovely reviews, here's the deal: if you leave a review for Chapter 9 (this chapter), I'll send you a little teaser from Chapter 10. Nothing huge, just a little sneak peek at what's coming up. :)**

**I need to thank my wonderful pre-readers. NightstalkersKM, Christag_Banner, and TwilightJemS. They are so quick to read my chapters and send me their wonderful thoughts and feedback. I really appreciate them. :)**

**Okay, review away and I'll get you your teaser ASAP. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Idea of You

**A/N: So, it's almost Monday... I'm sorry, I meant to update yesterday, but I got caught up in RL stuff. Thanks for all of the reviews for chapter 9. Hopefully everyone received their teaser. Some of you have some very interesting theories on where this story is going. :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10: The Idea of You

"I fall so hard inside the idea of you

That's why with you can't say what I mean

Wanna stay but I think I'm getting' outta here

I fall so hard inside the idea of you."

Edward eyed the clock that hung on the wall behind a metal cage in the common room. Even the clock here was confined. Just like him. He tapped his foot nervously as he ran his fingers over the carvings that had been made on the table. Years of past inmates had gouged messages or even just their initials in the once smooth wood. He wondered what they had used, but even his short time behind bars had taught him that inmates in prison could be incredibly resourceful when they needed to be.

How many days into his sentence was he now? Already he was losing track it seemed. He thought back to movies he'd seen where prisoners had carved marks into the walls of their cells to mark the passage of time. At the time it had seemed comical to him, but now he could see the logic behind the action.

It was almost his designated visiting hour. He tried to fight down the hope which had begun to rise up. The last visitor he'd had was Bella, and that had been three days ago. She'd left with the promise that she'd send Jasper so that Edward could try and talk some sense into him, but what if she'd failed? Or what if she had changed her mind and just taken off? She had said she wasn't meeting Jessica for a week, but plans could change.

The helplessness he felt from being completely clueless on the inside without any way to get information was killing him. He could handle the monotonous days; he could handle the rotten food; he could even handle the threatening looks he received from his fellow inmates in an attempt to intimidate him. But he could not handle the not knowing.

The designated hour came and slipped past. Edward felt hopelessness bubbling up inside him, threatening to drag him down. Each day he made an effort to venture out of his cell whenever he was allowed. He sat in the common area, he went outside to the rec yard whenever possible, all in an effort to maintain some sort of a routine and schedule. It would be easy for him to just lie in his cell and stare at the ceiling for days at a time. He'd seen it before. He'd walked past the cells of men who sat listlessly, eyes unseeing as they hopelessly awaited the inevitable passage of time. Edward had vowed not to become one of those men, but already the despair was threatening to pull him under.

A guard entered the room, and Edward took almost no notice. He rested his chin on his hand and stared at the small rectangular windows that ran along the top of the massive common room wall. He could just make out a sliver of blue sky through the window, and the sight made him yearn for more. How was he going to make it through the next three years?

Something drew his attention, and Edward realized the guard was signaling him. Puzzled, he sat up and looked at the guard. "Cullen? Inmate number 663238?" the guard asked as he approached Edward, clipboard in hand.

Edward swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "That's me," he managed.

"We've been calling you from the control room for five minutes," the guard said, exasperation clear in his voice. "You've got a visitor."

If the table hadn't been bolted to the floor, Edward was pretty sure he would have upended it in his rush to stand. The guard, a seasoned professional, took a step back, his hand moving to the belt at his waist that housed his artillery of inmate containment weapons. "Easy, son," he said.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled. "I just haven't had a visitor in a while." He smiled a little sheepishly at the guard. The guard looked him over, and obviously determining Edward was not an immediate threat, he smiled back.

"Cuff up," he said, holding out the cuffs for Edward's wrists. Edward held his hands out obediently, and soon he was being escorted down the hallway to the visitors' section. The guard let him into the room, uncuffing him before leaving him alone. Jasper was sitting at the table, phone receiver already to his ear as he waited for Edward to arrive.

"I didn't think anyone would come today," Edward admitted as he sat down.

Jasper shrugged. "Sorry. Traffic."

Edward wanted to say something sarcastic about him being stuck in traffic for days, but he decided against it. Given what he had to propose to his brother, he didn't want to start their visit off on a contentious note.

"So how are things in the clink?" Jasper asked, smirking.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh, just great. I'm really looking forward to next week. They said if I continue to behave, I'll get to be on laundry duty. It's almost more than I can hope for."

Jasper grinned, and for a moment it felt like old times. But then Edward remembered the glass partition that separated them and the guard that was waiting for him just outside the door. No, it definitely wasn't like old times. Somehow he knew that things would never be the same again.

"So Bella said that you really needed to talk to me," Jasper said, face growing serious again.

Edward nodded and took a deep breath. A pit of fear began to form in his stomach as he realized for the first time that he was completely powerless in this situation. He could ask, he could beg, he could even threaten, but in the end, if Jasper decided to go his own way, there'd be nothing Edward could do about it. He gulped, trying to push the fear down, and continued.

"Well, Bella told me that you two are planning to part ways in a few days," Edward began.

Jasper nodded and rolled his eyes. "I know what you're going to say, Edward, but I already told you, I can't babysit her for you while you're in here."

Edward shook his head. "No, just hear me out. I don't want you to babysit her. I know I may have given you that impression the last time, but that's not what I want. Besides," he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he said the next few words. "-Bella is quite capable of taking care of herself. I'm sure she'd resent the idea of being babysat."

Jasper smiled in spite of himself and nodded. "Okay, so what then?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. Maybe things don't have to change that much."

"How do you mean?" Jasper asked, eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Well, hear me out, okay?" Edward held his hand up to his brother, already anticipating Jasper's objections. "What if we continued to work together? You two would work on the outside just like we used to, and of course I'd be in here, but I could sort of organize everything and mastermind the whole thing." Edward glanced around at the empty room, never quite sure if his conversations were being overheard or not.

The laugh that escaped Jasper was short and harsh. "I don't think so."

Edward bristled. "So that's it? You don't even want to hear some of the ideas I've had? Or was it the term 'mastermind' that has you upset? I know that you think you've always been the brains of our operation, but I've had some good ideas too."

Jasper smiled a small smile. "I know you have. Look, I understand what you're saying, Edward, I do. I just don't see how it's ever going to work," he said as he leaned back, crossing his arms and propping the telephone receiver on his shoulder.

"Of course it will work. It worked before." Edward paused and looked at his brother. "Look, as much as you're irritated by Bella, you have to admit that the past three months, up until I got arrested, were our best months."

Jasper's ankle bobbed up and down from where it was resting on his knee. He stared at his brother skeptically for a moment. "Alright, I admit we did really well," Jasper said finally. Edward raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. "Alright, we did better than we ever did before!" Jasper admitted, throwing his hands up in the air. "But that was before, Edward. I don't see how we can do nearly as well with you sitting in here!" Jasper cried, gesturing to the room they were in.

"I know it's going to be different, but trust me, I've got nothing but time on my hands now. I've already come up with some really good ideas of…things we haven't done yet that you and Bella can do in a heartbeat." The excitement in Edward's voice was evident.

Jasper continued to stare skeptically at his brother. "I don't know," he said stubbornly.

"Come on, Jasper. What the hell else are you going to do? Go off on your own? You know that'll never work. At least give this a shot." Edward was beginning to lose patience with his brother's stubbornness.

Jasper clenched his jaw. "I guarantee I'll do better on my own than wasting time babysitting your little girlfriend," he spat angrily at Edward.

Edward took a deep breath in through his nose and gripped the receiver. "Don't do that!" he roared into the phone. "Don't trivialize her like that. You've never given her a fair shot. All she's ever tried to do was please you and stay out of your way, and all you've ever done is show her how much you can't stand her!" Edward shouted. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, rubbing them with the heel of his hand. After a moment he continued. This time his voice was a little calmer. "Look, Jasper, I don't expect you to understand. You've never felt this way about anyone. But I hope someday you will, and when you do, I'd like to think that I'd do everything in my power to take care of them when you couldn't." His eyes bore into Jasper's as he finished speaking. He knew he was laying on the guilt pretty thick, but he felt desperate. He couldn't let Bella be out there on her own, without him. The helplessness he'd felt before reared its head and threatened to take him down. "Please do this for me," he whispered.

Jasper's jaw twitched for a moment as he stared at his brother. "Fine," he hissed. "But I'm telling you, the minute she screws something up, I'm out."

Edward nodded, relief flooding him. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret this!" he cried, wishing he could hug his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper grumbled. "Alright, do you need anything?" he asked. Edward shook his head. "Okay, well I'm going to go break the good news to Bella, then," Jasper said sarcastically.

Edward nodded. "Okay, and when you come back tomorrow, we'll discuss our plans."

Jasper nodded and the brothers hung up. Jasper was up and out of the room before Edward could even stand. Having been alerted to Edward's visitor's departure, the guard stepped back into the room, cuffs in hand. Edward hardly noticed the restraints that bound him now, though.

The old guard eyed him skeptically for a moment. "You get good news or something?" he asked as they made their way back to Edward's cell.

"You have no idea," Edward answered, holding his wrists out to be freed once he had been secured in his cell. "Do you think I could get some paper and a pencil?" he asked, rubbing his wrists reflexively.

"I'll see what I can do," he answered. "I'm sure I can find you something."

Edward sat down on his cot, ideas swirling in his head. He needed to get them out and down on paper before he lost them all. Luckily, a short time later, the guard returned with a small notepad and pencil. The notepad was a composition book. The type held together with glue rather than a metal spiral that could potentially be used as a weapon. The pencil was the kind that you would find on a golf course. Edward supposed the warden deemed those pencils small enough to be reasonably safe in the hands of inmates. He chuckled a little to himself as he thought of all the ways he'd already seen inmates turn the most basic items into improvised weapons. He doubted anyone would have much of a challenge with something like a pencil.

He spent the next few hours hastily jotting down notes. He knew better than to list names, so instead he came up with what he felt was a complex code system so that if his notes fell into the wrong hands, they couldn't provide anyone with any information that could be detrimental to the three of them.

He hardly noticed the hour until the guard slid the tray of food through the specially designed trap in his door. Only then did he feel his stomach rumble with hunger.

Edward carefully stowed the notebook and pencil under his mattress and picked up the tray of food. None of the food in prison was particularly appetizing, but tonight he ate with relish as the ideas and plans continued to flood his brain.

For the first time in a long time, Edward actually fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. He couldn't wait for his visit with Bella the next day when he'd begin to share some of the plans he'd outlined with her.

Morning came, and Edward spent his designated hour in the rec yard. The sun was bright and warm, and he stripped down to his tank top as he played a game of three-on-three with some other inmates from his floor. By the time his hour was up, he was hot and sweaty and invigorated. Before heading to the shower, he checked with the guards to make sure his visiting hour had not been changed. It hadn't, so he showered and dressed in a clean jumpsuit before sitting down in the common room to wait.

It felt like an eternity before the caged clock finally dragged its sluggish hands to the appropriate hour. This time, Edward would be waiting when the guard announced the arrival of his visitor. Again the hour came and went, but Edward reminded himself that Jasper had been late the day before. The next hour came and went also, and Edward panicked for a moment when he realized that maybe the guards weren't able to locate him in the common room. Hurriedly, he rose and rushed to the window separating the inmate's common room and the guard's control room. He rapped on the glass. A guard glared at him before turning on the speaker.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly annoyed. It was not the same guard who had been almost kind to him the day before.

"Sorry to bother you," Edward said. "I was just making sure…I'm supposed to have a visit today, but no one's called my name yet."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Well, if no one's called your name yet, then you don't have a visitor."

Edward grimaced and tried to control the surge of temper he felt. It would not benefit him to get himself into an altercation with a guard. "I understand. Is there any way you could just check anyway?"

The guard sighed and closed his magazine as he picked up a clipboard. "What's your name?"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. Inmate number 663238."

The guard scanned his clipboard quickly. "Nope. You haven't had a visitor today. Sorry." Without even bothering to look in Edward's direction, the guard tossed the clipboard aside and went back to perusing his magazine.

Edward furrowed his brow. "Okay, so what happens if my visitor comes later today, after my visiting hour?"

The guard, having lost what little patience he had with what he considered ridiculous interruptions, sighed and glared at Edward. "Look, if your visitor comes today and it's past your designated visiting hour, they'll be turned away. They'll have to come back tomorrow. We can't just have people coming to visit at all hours, now can we?"

Edward clenched his jaw and muttered a hurried "thank you" before shuffling back to the table. He sunk down, completely deflated. What could have kept Bella from visiting him? Surely Jasper had talked to her and filled her in on their plan? Dread filled Edward as another possibility occurred to him. Bella had made it seem as though it was all Jasper's idea for the two of them to part ways, but what if she'd only done that to spare Edward's feelings? What if she really didn't want to stick around either? Would she tell him?

Visions of Bella and Jasper discussing their mutual disregard for Edward's plan filled Edward's head. Would they even tell him if they decided to completely forgo his plan and go off on their own? Again the helplessness of his situation overwhelmed him, and Edward pressed his forehead to the table as a crippling dizziness came over him.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the guard came over the intercom to announce the nightly lock down. Numbly, Edward rose from the table and shuffled back to his cell. The guard secured his cell door, and the sounds of the prison at night settled over him. Edward lay down on his cot, but sleep evaded him. He considered retrieving the notebook from under his mattress, but what was the point? All of his plans, all of his designs, the very things that were going to help Edward maintain his sanity for the next three years were probably all for naught at this point.

Five more days passed just like the one before, and Edward felt himself sinking deeper into depression. He had been in prison for almost a month at this point, but for the first time, he truly felt trapped. The walls of his cell seemed to be closing in on him each night. He spent as much time as he could out in the common area to avoid the debilitating claustrophobia that overtook him several times a day. The hour he was allowed in the rec yard was never enough, and Edward found himself trying to gulp down as many breaths of fresh air as possible as he was shuffled back inside each day.

Finally, his name was called. He'd lost track of the time, and didn't bother looking at the clock as he half heartedly raised his hand.

"Visitor," the voice on the intercom said.

Sure that he'd misheard, he tilted his head to the side, staring at the faceless speaker box above him.

"Cullen, visitor," the voice repeated.

Edward's heart leapt. Once again, he sprung up from the table and met the guard halfway across the room in his enthusiasm, eagerly holding his wrists out to be restrained.

He nearly wept at the sight of her sitting there, receiver in hand, waiting for him. He tripped to his seat, fumbling with the phone, nearly dropping it in his haste.

"Oh, Bella, why didn't you come?" he choked, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he greedily took her in.

She smiled, and it was then that he realized something was wrong. He smile was tight, her face was paler than usual, and the fingers of her free hand didn't seem to be able to stop fidgeting with her shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fear gripping him.

She took a deep breath and then her face contorted as if she were in pain. She looked desperately around the room, her eyes settling on the trash bin in the corner. She dove for it and Edward watched helplessly as she heaved into the basket, his heart clenching in terror. What news could she possibly have that she was so afraid to tell him it made her violently ill?

Shaking, she set the bin back on the floor and wiped her mouth with a shaky hand. She sat back down and turned toward him, her face covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She closed her eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths before picking the phone back up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's happened?" Edward asked, desperate for information. "Is it Jasper? Has something happened to Jasper?" Terror gripped Edward's heart and squeezed.

Eyes closed, Bella shook her head. "No, Jasper's fine, I promise. I just…" She trailed off and dropped her eyes to the table.

Edward pressed his hand against the glass, willing it to disappear so he could scoop her into his arms. What could possibly have her so distressed?

"Bella, please tell me. If you and Jasper have changed your minds about our plan, just tell me. I'm sure we can work everything out; I just need to know. You can't know how crazy I've been going in here not knowing what's been going on—"

Bella held up a trembling hand to stop him, and Edward realized he'd been rambling. His mouth snapped closed, and he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down as he waited for her to speak.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," Bella said, finally meeting his eyes.

**A/N: Did you guess it? Let me know what you think. :)**

**Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Time Bomb

**A/N: Happy Monday! :)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 11: Time Bomb

"If I'm a ticking time bomb

Waiting to blow my top

No one would ever know

Not until I blew up.

No one would believe it

He was such a normal man

Shake their heads and wonder why."

There was no air in the room. He was drowning because there was no air in the room. He knew that if he could just get some air, he would be alright, but there didn't seem to be any air in the room. He blinked several times and attempted to swallow. Maybe he hadn't heard her right. If only he could find the air enough to breath, he could ask her. Instead he sat there blinking, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Did you hear me, Edward?" she asked, and by the look on her face he suddenly knew he'd heard her correctly.

After a few more moments, he was able to gain enough control over his muscles to bob his head up and down a couple of times.

Bella nodded. "Good," she said, but she seemed unable to think of anything else to say.

His eyes moved over her, and he noticed that she was still fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, her fingers trembling slightly. Her already pale skin was even more pallid and had taken on a green tinge. She was covered with sweat, and Edward's heart hurt for her.

"Oh, Bella," he croaked, his voice apparently still not working correctly. "It's going to be okay. I promise everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing. I love you so much."

At Edward's words, relief seemed to flood through Bella. Her shoulders relaxed, and her color began to return to a more normal shade. She smiled weakly and nodded as she placed her hand on the glass.

Edward placed his hand over hers on his side of the glass, wishing as he always did, that he could really touch her. He longed to fold her into his arms and whisper in her ear about how he was never going to let her go and how he'd always take care of her, no matter what. But he couldn't do any of those things. All he could do was try to remember what her skin felt like as he reassured her through the receiver that things were going to be okay.

"Does Jasper know?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell him."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's fine. I understand. I'm glad he knows. It'll make things easier."

Bella nodded then shrugged. "I'm not sure how helpful he's going to be. He's pretty upset."

Edward clenched his jaw. "I don't care if he's upset. We're going to need him at a time like this. Don't worry, I'll talk to him. Did he come today?"

Bella shook her head. "He thought I'd better tell you alone."

Edward switched into planning mode. "Okay, Jasper should still have some of my share of our money. I want you to use that. I'll talk to him. I want you to let him take you. Then afterward, I want you to let him take care of you. Do you know if there's some place close by?"

Bella looked at him blankly for a moment, and then tears filled her eyes. She shook her head. "No, Edward-"

He cut her off. "I know you two have had your differences, but you need to let him do this for you. I can't be there to take care of you, so he'll have to."

Bella was still shaking her head, and Edward furrowed his brow at her stubbornness. Then she said, "You don't understand. I'm keeping the baby."

Edward's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious," he said finally after staring at her for a moment. "What the hell are you going to do with a baby?" His tone was harsher than he meant it to be, and he could see the pain in Bella's eyes as his words hit her.

"I'm going to raise it," she said softly.

Edward scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He took a deep breath, the muscles in his jaw clenching as he tried to wrap his head around what Bella was saying. He had truly assumed when she came to him with this news that they would be on the same page about how to proceed. What could she possibly be thinking?

"Bella, be reasonable. How are you going to raise a kid?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Bella's eyes dropped to the floor, and her voice faltered as she spoke. "I don't know, Edward. I know it's going to be tough, but I can't…" She trailed off quietly before meeting his gaze again. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but there was a calm resolve in her eyes.

Although the feeling of helplessness and frustration seemed to be becoming a daily part of Edward's new life, this brought him to a whole new level. The true helplessness of his situation hit him like a ton of bricks. There was nothing he could do except plead with her from the other side of a glass partition through the cold receiver of an ancient telephone.

He felt tears well up in his own eyes, and he pressed himself against to the glass in an effort to get as close to her as he could. "Bella, please," he begged, splaying his hand across the glass and resting his forehead against its cool surface, as if this would help her understand the impotence he felt.

She gazed at him for a moment, tears still running down her cheeks, but this time her voice was different, harder somehow. "I don't know what you expect, Edward. This is my child we're talking about…your child too. I know it won't be easy, but I also know that I can do it. I can raise this baby. You don't have to have any part of it if you don't want to, but I'm keeping it." Her eyes flashed, and Edward knew there was no point in arguing with her anymore. He knew how stubborn she could be.

He sighed, resigned. "Fine. Take the money that I was talking about earlier. It's yours. And whatever you and Jasper make from here on out, my share is yours too. I'm sure you'll need it."

Before he finished, Bella was already shaking her head. Once again, Edward seemed to be a step behind her plans. "No. You still don't understand. I'm done."

He furrowed his brow but waited for her to continue.

"I'm done with this life. I won't bring a baby into a life of crime and con games. I'm done." Again Edward noticed the firm resolve that rang so clear in her voice.

"I don't understand, Bella. What are you going to do?"

Bella laughed a short, almost mocking laugh. "I'm going to get a job. I'm going to settle down in one place and work hard and make a life for myself and my baby."

Edward shook his head. "You'll never be able to do it. You're not cut out for it. Neither am I. None of us are. It's just not who we are. Dammit, Bella. Don't you see? That's why having this baby is such a horrible idea!" he cried, pounding the table with his fist.

In a flash Bella was on her feet, phone receiver clutched tightly in her hand, chest rising and falling with her anger. "You're wrong, Edward. I can do this. You don't have to support me, and you don't have to help out, but you're wrong. I will do this." With that, she slammed the receiver down and stalked from the room, leaving Edward staring after her, open-m- fouthed. He cursed and slammed his own receiver down as the guard stepped in to escort him back to his cell.

"Bad news?" the guard asked, a smirk on his face as he pulled out the cuffs.

Edward muttered an incoherent reply as the guard placed the cuffs on his wrists.

"What? Did she tell you she's not going to wait around for you? Can't blame her. I'm sure she's already got someone to replace you. How long are you in here for? I'm sure however long it is, it's too long to expect a hot little thing like that to wait around."

The guard's words were purposefully taunting and normally Edward would not have risen to the occasion, but after the exchange he'd just had with Bella, he couldn't help himself. His nerves and emotions felt raw and exposed, and the guard's words seemed to scrape painfully against them. He clenched his jaw as he brought his bound wrists together. In a flash he'd connected both fists with the guard's nose. It wasn't his best work, but effective, especially given that his hands were cuffed together. The guard cried out and staggered back, momentarily dazed. The ankle chains clattered uselessly to the floor as they fell from the stunned guard's hands.

For a moment, they both stood staring at each other, both panting slightly and both a little stunned at what had just transpired. Another second later, however, and the guard had recovered himself. Edward felt himself being slammed into the far wall, the air leaving his lungs in a painful rush. He made no attempt to resist; a pit of dread was already settling into his stomach. He knew there would be consequences to his actions, and he cursed his rash stupidity.

Not long after, he felt several more pairs of hands on him, and he was forced roughly to the ground. At some point his head met the unforgiving concrete floor, and his ears rang from the impact. There was shouting and more forceful hands before he was finally released, arms bound behind him this time, ankles now securely fastened together.

He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath for a moment. When he opened them again, he felt blood trickling into his eye from the wound he'd received when his head had made contact with the ground. A few minutes later he was hoisted up, ankle chains tangling awkwardly as he attempted to get his feet under him. The guard whose nose he'd most likely shattered was standing a few yards away, a blood-soaked handkerchief pressed to his face. He eyed Edward with disdain, and Edward dropped his eyes, ashamed, as he was led past him and down the hallway.

"What did you do that for?" a guard hissed in his ear as he led him roughly down the hall. Edward glanced over and realized it was the older guard who had been kind to him before.

He sighed. "I don't know. I just…" he trailed off. "You wouldn't understand."

The guard shook his head and shrugged but said nothing. Instead of being taken back to his cell, Edward realized he was being led to a different section of the prison-one he'd never seen before.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To solitary," the guard answered. "Well, technically it's Disciplinary Segregation. Same thing, though."

"Solitary…? Disciplinary…?" Edward asked blankly, his head swimming.

The old guard chuckled. "Yes. You didn't think there wouldn't be any consequences for breaking a guard's nose, did you?" He opened the door to a room that was about half the size of Edward's regular cell. There was a raised cement slab in one corner and a combination sink and toilet in the other. Edward stood there looking at it for a moment before the guard motioned for him to enter.

Obediently, Edward complied. The guard shut the door and Edward stuck his hands through the trap in the door to have his cuffs removed. "How long do I have to stay here?" he asked, sticking his head down close to the trap. "What about my things? From my cell?" Edward asked. He was met with silence. "Hello?" he called. Edward remained poised near the door for several moments but finally sighed and straightened up, realizing the guard had left. He made the incredibly short trip to the cement slab that he supposed was to serve as his bed and sat down, burying his head in his hands. What had he done?

There were no windows in his new quarters, no way to mark the passage of time, so he wasn't sure how much time had passed before he finally slumped down and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. When he awoke with a start sometime later, he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but judging from the crick in his neck and stiffness in his limbs, he assumed he'd been out for a while. It was the sound of the trap clanking open that drew him from his fitful sleep. Disoriented, he shot to his feet, shaking his head.

"Cuff up, Cullen," a voice said through the opening.

Edward obeyed, sticking his hands through the hole in the door. "Where am I going?"

"Your lawyer is here," the guard answered.

Edward was led to a visitation room where Marcus was waiting behind the glass. He nodded grimly as Edward sat down and picked up the receiver.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Marcus asked by way of greeting.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know. It was stupid."

"Damn right it was. They're charging you with assault now. You could get an additional five years!"

Edward's stomach churned. "How did you find out anyway?" he asked.

"Jasper called me. He came to see you this morning and was turned away. He called me, and I made some phone calls to find out why your visiting privileges had been revoked."

So Jasper knew what had happened. If he knew, Edward assumed that Bella would know. Something else Marcus said struck him.

"This morning? What day is it?" he asked.

Marcus eyed him for a moment. "It's Thursday," he answered.

So a whole day had already passed since he'd learned about Bella's…condition. Apparently more time had passed than he'd realized. Had he really spent the night in his new cell already? He realized how disorienting living in his new quarters was going to be.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to focus. "Okay, so what now? Will there be another trial?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes. I'll handle all of that. But you need to tell me everything that happened."

They spent the next thirty minutes rehashing everything that had happened with the guard.

"So why did you do it, Edward? You don't seem like the type to lose your cool so easily," Marcus asked.

Edward sighed and reluctantly told Marcus about Bella's visit and the news she'd given him. He had wanted to keep it under wraps until he and Bella figured out what they were going to do, but he realized that as his attorney, Marcus would need to know everything.

Marcus eyed him and sighed wearily. "That's a lot to deal with, Edward. I'm sorry to hear that. It's still no reason to do what you did, but I understand a little better where you're coming from." Marcus gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So when can I see her and Jasper again?" Edward asked, brushing off Marcus' condolences.

Marcus shook his head. "Probably not anytime soon. You'll be in disciplinary segregation for at least a few more days. It'll depend on what they find at your disciplinary hearing, which should be this week."

Edward's head spun as he tried to keep up with everything Marcus was telling him. Seeing his obvious frustration, Marcus added, "Basically you've just made your life a hell of a lot more complicated than it needed to be."

"I know. I get it. It was stupid. Look, can you do me a favor?" Edward asked. "Can you go check on Bella and see if she needs any…help?"

Marcus nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

"She thinks that she's going to keep the baby, but I'm hoping I can talk some sense into her," Edward explained.

Marcus shook his head. "Well, I don't know anything about that, but I'll go check on her and let her and Jasper know what is going on with you. They'll want to be kept up to date about your new charges and trial."

"Okay, I really appreciate it, Marcus. I know I've screwed things up. I'm sorry."

Marcus stayed long enough for them to discuss some of the finer points of what would happen for the next few weeks, then they bid each other farewell, and Edward was led back to his cell. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling when the trap door was opened and his few belongings were shoved roughly through the opening.

"Thank you," Edward called as the trap rattled closed again. He bent and scooped up his belongings. Among his meager possessions was the notebook and pencil he'd acquired a few days before. Sitting back down on his bunk, he began leafing through the pages. He shook his head and sighed as he skimmed the pages that were filled with his hastily scribbled writing. Was it really only a few days ago that he'd constructed dozens of plans for the three of them? He thought back to the despair that he'd felt then. How small and petty it seemed to what he felt now as he sat on the cement slab in the even tinier cell. Would he ever get out of here? Would he ever be able to share these plans with Bella and Jasper? Would it matter if he did? What was going to happen to Bella and the baby she was so determined to keep? Edward had no answers.

**A/N: Don't be too hard on our Edward. :) Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: You and Me

******A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. It's been written for a while, but real life has sort of kicked into overdrive lately, and I find that I just don't have the time that I need to devote to my writing lately. I will finish this story, I know there's been a lot of annoying waiting around for me, and I appreciate everyone that's stuck it out with me. :) You guys are awesome.**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 12: You and Me

"Oh, and when the kids are old enough

We're gonna teach them to fly

You and me together, we could do anything, Baby

You and me together, yes yes."

Bella swiped angrily at the hot tears that continued to spill down her cheeks as she sped down the highway. She'd been crying since the moment she left the visitation room at the prison and was showing no signs of stopping. She rolled her window down, letting the chilly air whip through her hair and dry her tear-stained face. The cold air was calming and she took in huge gulps of it as she glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but the evening air seemed to be helping. Jasper couldn't know she'd been crying. She pinched her cheeks and took one last breath as she pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Jasper was sitting on the couch when she walked in the door. He sat up and eyed her critically as she walked in. "How did it go?" he asked.

Bella silently cursed her new seemingly uncontrollable hormones as she felt herself choking up. She was unable to speak as the tears began to flow again. Instead she shook her head.

Jasper's jaw clenched. "What did he say?" he asked quietly. "Come sit down."

Bella sunk down on the couch and took a deep breath. "He wants me to…take care of it," she whispered.

Jasper was silent for a moment. "You told him no?" It was a question.

"Yes, Jasper. I already told you. I'm keeping this baby."

Jasper nodded quickly. "Okay, I know. I just wanted to make sure I understood you. So what did he say when you told him you were keeping it?"

Bella shook her head, fresh tears falling into her lap. "He was mad. He said I don't know what I'm doing, and we're not cut out to be parents." She choked out the last words and dropped her head into her hands as sobs wracked her body.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper said. "I'm so sorry."

Bella was surprised by his words. When she'd first told Jasper about the pregnancy, his reaction had been harsh-as harsh as Edward's. She hazarded a glance at his face and was surprised to see his expression was sympathetic. She sniffed and drew her knees up under her chin. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Jasper shrugged. "You're going to do just what you told Edward you'd do. You're going to get a job and make a life for you and your baby."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, it just seemed so much simpler when I said it to him. He's right though. I have no skills, no prospects." She paused and glanced at Jasper. "Well, no skills that I can use to help me get a legitimate job, anyway."

Jasper laughed. "You're going to be fine, Bella. You're a fighter. If this is what you want, then it'll all work out."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I hope you're right." She looked at Jasper and shrugged. "Either way, I guess it's good news for you."

"How so?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, you'll get your wish. You won't have to worry about sticking around here with me. You can go off on your own like you wanted to in the first place," Bella explained. There was no malice in her tone. She didn't blame Jasper for wanting to be on his own, especially now.

Jasper furrowed his brow and studied her for a moment but said nothing.

After a moment, Bella stood. "Well, I'm going to go throw up and take a shower." She gave Jasper a rueful smile as she walked to the bedroom. As she glanced back, she noticed Jasper wore an unusually pensive expression. "You okay?" she asked.

Her voice seemed to pull him from some faraway place. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," he answered. She nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.

The hot water of the shower was cathartic. When she emerged from the steam-filled bedroom a while later, things somehow didn't seem so dire. She'd raise this baby on her own. After all, what had she expected Edward to do from prison anyway?

Jasper was still sitting in the same position on the couch she'd left him in. He looked up at her as she plopped down in the armchair across from him. She gave him a small smile as she rubbed her hair with the towel.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "A little." She shrugged. "Things will work out. I'm not sure how, but they will."

Jasper sighed and sat forward on the couch, clasping his hands in front of him as he stared at her, his expression suddenly intense. "Bella, I want to talk to you about something."

Bella felt a twist of fear in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure she could handle much more bad news or stress. "Okay," she said, eyeing him hesitantly.

"Edward is wrong, you know," Jasper said. "You can do this."

Bella smiled, once again touched by the uncharacteristic sentiment. "Thanks, Jasper. It means a lot to me that you think that. Like I said, I'll be okay."

Jasper nodded. "I know you will." He looked up at her, his eyes burning. She found herself unable to look away from him, but she wasn't sure how to respond. Instead she remained silent. After a while Jasper stood and wandered into the kitchen. She could hear him banging around, and a short time later he emerged carrying a steaming mug.

"Here, try this," he said, balancing the cup in one hand as he sat down next to her.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Ginger tea. It should help with the nausea," he said. Noticing her dubious expression, he rolled his eyes and added, "I swear it's not poison or anything. My mom used to make it for us when we were sick."

Bella stared at him for a moment longer. Neither he nor Edward had ever mentioned their mother, or anyone from their family before. From the way he dropped his eyes to the floor and muttered something unintelligible, she could tell that doing so was painful for him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, surprised and touched by his thoughtfulness. She sipped the tea thoughtfully, both of them silent for a while. The tea was delicious and really did seem to help with the near constant nausea.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a while," Jasper finally said, the characteristic gruffness returning to his voice.

Bella nodded and he left. She wasn't sure what time he returned. She stretched out on the sofa after he left, watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and darkness fell. She fell asleep after that, and when she stirred again, daylight was peeking through the cracks in the heavy hotel curtains. She shook her head groggily as she stood up slowly. She never seemed to be able to get enough sleep lately.

She moved around the suite quietly, unsure of whether or not Jasper was still out. When she didn't find him in any of the rooms, she assumed he was still gone. However, she was surprised when she noticed the classified section of the newspaper sitting on the kitchen table. He'd obviously come back at some point. Was this for her? Did he bring it back for her to use to find a place to live and a job? She wasn't sure what to make of that.

After showering and finding the leftover ginger tea Jasper had brewed the night before, Bella began to peruse the classified ads. She tentatively circled several job prospects and several promising houses and apartments in the area, still unsure whether the paper was meant for her.

She jumped when she heard the door slam. Jasper's expression was dark as he pulled his boots off. "Hi," she said hesitantly. He glowered and muttered something. "What's wrong?" she ventured, fear pulling at the pit of her stomach. Somehow she'd been hoping that the new softer side of Jasper that she'd seen the night before would still be around. It didn't appear to be the case, though.

"Edward's screwed up," he muttered angrily.

"What do you mean?" she asked, alarm evident in her voice.

"He punched a guard, Bella. He's in solitary and can't have visitors. There's going to be new charges brought up against him, I'm sure." As he spoke, he picked up the phone and dialed. Bella listened as he spoke to Marcus, Edward's attorney. She waited until he had finished his phone call to question him further.

"What did Marcus say?" she asked.

Jasper sighed. "He didn't know about any of this. He's going to go and see Edward now. He said he'd call after he knows more about what's going on."

Bella sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling at the roots in frustration. "How could he do this? He did so well all throughout the trial and everything." She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know, Bella. It happened sometime yesterday afternoon," Jasper said. He waited for her to make the connection.

When she did, she gasped quietly. "Right after I left," she murmured.

"Yeah," Jasper said quietly. "I guess he was more upset than we realized."

Bella shook her head. "I knew he was upset; I just didn't think he'd be so stupid."

Jasper shook his head. "Me either."

"So, what did you find?" Jasper asked, clearly attempting to change the subject as he motioned towards the paper she still clutched in her hand.

"Oh, I wasn't sure whether this was for me. Thank you, by the way," she said, smiling slightly at him. He nodded in response and motioned for her to answer his question. "Well, there are a couple of jobs I'm going to apply for, and there are some apartments I thought I might go look at."

Jasper nodded approvingly. "That's good. Listen, I'm going to get some sleep. Do you need anything? How's the tea?" he asked, motioning towards her nearly empty cup. "Do you need more?"

"Oh, it's good, but no. I don't need any more. Thank you," Bella answered.

"Bella?" Jasper said as he paused at the bedroom doorway.

She hummed her response, eyes still on the newspaper.

"Try not to worry about Edward. He's a big boy and can take care of himself. You need to worry about yourself and the baby now."

Bella said nothing, a lump suddenly blocking her throat. Instead she nodded. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Bella knew he was right. As concerned as she was for Edward, she didn't have the energy to worry any more about him.

She did the best she could to push Edward and his worries to the back of her mind. She spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone setting up job interviews and making appointments to look at houses and apartments the next day.

Jasper was still sleeping when there was a knock on the door. Bella cleared the newspapers off her lap and rose to answer it. Marcus was standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Marcus." Bella nodded, opening the door and gesturing for the lawyer to enter.

Marcus nodded and entered the room. Bella hurriedly attempted to straighten up some of the clutter from the front room, clearing the scattered newspapers away.

"So, did you see Edward?" Bella asked.

Marcus sighed. "I did. He asked me to come by," he said, eyeing Bella.

Bella read his expression, and her face darkened. She could only imagine what message Edward had for her. She lifted her chin defiantly in anticipation of what he had to say.

Marcus sighed again. "Look, I don't want to get involved, but Edward asked me to come by and check on you, Bella."

Bella said nothing but waited for him to continue.

Seeing her expression, Marcus held his hands out and shook his head. "Edward told me about your situation, but I'm not here to get involved in that. I'm just here to check on you and offer my help in any way I can."

Hearing his words, Bella relaxed a little. She nodded. "Thanks, Marcus. I appreciate that. I'm sure Edward told you that we're having a little bit of a difference of opinions on where we should go from here."

Marcus nodded. "He did. But again, that's none of my business. Is there anything I can do?"

Bella opened her mouth to answer, but Jasper cut in, emerging from the bedroom as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "We're okay."

"Hello, Jasper," Marcus said.

Jasper nodded in greeting, then continued. "You can tell Edward that Bella is going to be fine."

Marcus and Bella both looked at Jasper. With all eyes on him, he continued. "I'm going to take care of Bella and the baby while Edward's on the inside. You can tell him he won't have to worry."

Marcus studied Jasper for a moment, then nodded. For her part, Bella wasn't able to wrap her head around his words.

"Okay, well I'll pass the message on to Edward. Is there anything I can do for you two then?" Marcus asked.

Jasper shook his head stubbornly. "Nope. We're going to be fine." He looked at Bella and gave her a small, reassuring smile. Bella wasn't sure what expression her face was registering, and she seemed unable to process all the thoughts that were racing through her head.

Jasper turned back to Marcus and changed the subject. "So, what's going to happen to Edward now?"

Marcus sighed and shook his head. "Well, you won't be able to visit him for a while. I won't be sure how long until they have his disciplinary hearing. Then there will be the new charges for assaulting the guard." He paused. "It's not going to be good news."

"Well, I'm sure you'll keep us posted. We'll be staying close by," said Jasper.

Marcus nodded. There was silence for a moment, and then Marcus stood. "Well, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you two. I know Edward will want me to put myself at your disposal."

Jasper thanked him and walked him to the door, where the two exchanged a few more words before Marcus departed. Jasper closed the door behind him and turned to look at Bella.

"Why did you tell him that?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged, "I thought he should know. Edward, I mean."

"But now he's going to think something that isn't true." Bella's voice was hard. Anger was beginning to replace the shock she'd felt moments ago. She wasn't happy with Edward, but she didn't want to purposely mislead him.

"Who says it's not true?" Jasper asked, smirking at her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Her anger faded away and was once again replaced by shock and confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, unable to manage anything more.

"I want to be there for you and the baby, Bella," Jasper said, his expression and voice soft.

It took a moment for the words to make sense in her head. "What?" she asked lamely.

"I want to help you with the baby. Edward won't, but I will." There was such sincerity in his voice that she couldn't doubt him. Still she was speechless.

After a moment she cleared her throat. "Jasper, you don't have to do that. I know Edward's your brother, but I'll be fine. Our mistakes aren't your responsibility."

Before she had finished, Jasper was shaking his head. "No, it's not like that. You're carrying my nephew or niece. I can't just walk away from that." He paused for a moment, leaning back on the couch and scrubbing his hand over his face. "Look, I don't know how much Edward has told you about our past, but our family is pretty messed up. We don't have a lot of contact with our parents anymore. Edward is basically the only family I have anymore. Until you came along, Bella." He motioned towards her still flat belly. "You and that baby, you're family now," he finished in a whisper, and Bella was once again speechless. She looked at him quizzically, and he chuckled. "Listen, I'm not going to pretend that any of this is what I envisioned for myself. I miss Edward like crazy, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish things were back to the way they were before, but this is the way things are now, and I'd be a real ass if I turned my back on you and Edward's baby now."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, Jasper. If you're sure this is what you want." Jasper was a man of few words, but she knew him well enough by now to know that the words he did say were chosen carefully, and his decisions were never made rashly.

Satisfied, Jasper nodded. "Good. Now I'll make you some more tea, but you really should try to eat something more substantial. Do you want me to go out and get something?"

Bella absently agreed, her head full, and it wasn't long before Jasper had slipped through the front door, and she was once again alone with her thoughts. What did this mean? Was Jasper really sincere? She had felt like he was earlier, but now that she was alone again, she couldn't help wondering. She knew at least part of her doubt came from her own misgivings. Aside from Edward, Bella had never trusted anyone or let anyone get close to her. The thought of letting Jasper help her scared her more than a little.

She couldn't help wondering, was this new side of Jasper real? Even if it was real, would it last? There were so many questions, so much she didn't know. She hated feeling so vulnerable, and she knew that the hormones surging through her body weren't helping either.

Jasper returned with large, greasy bags of Chinese food. The smell made Bella's stomach roll, but she pushed down the bile in her stomach and smiled gratefully as Jasper plopped the food down in front of her on the table, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Thanks, Jasper," she said. She didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no way she was going to put that hot, greasy food anywhere near her mouth. Luckily, Jasper didn't seem to notice as he ate voraciously. Bella smiled to herself as she watched him. Regardless of what their future held, it seemed some things wouldn't change.

**A/N: So, are you guys surprised about Jasper's change of heart? Do you think it's real? I'd love to know what you think. Leave me a review. :) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
